Mirror Image
by merigirl
Summary: Road Rovers Parvo and Storm have teamed up to create their most dangerous plan, one that costs one of the Rovers his life...or does it?
1. Chapter 1

General Parvo paced around the dark, cold headquarters that he called home for the time being. He cleared his throat, put his hands behind his back, and faced the audience of people that he had called here, the business entrapenors, the megaconglamorates, enimies of the armed forces, even a couple of megolomaniacs that were good friends of his. "Gentilemen," he began, "after lots of studies and experiments, I, General Parvo, and my assistant, Commander Storm, have finally developed something that we both know for sure will finally bring about the takeover of this Earth, and give most of us the desired revenge on the Army that I know we have all craved."

"Well, I do hope this WILL work," one of the men called out.

"Wasn't Storm in a mental institution for life?" another one called out.

"You'd be surprised what you can do if you know the right people," Parove explained. "Now, I'm telling you all, with both me and Storm together this plan cannot fail!"

"It better not," another one added. "After all, over the years we have invested in your work and your experiments with this..this.." he said, unsurely waving his hand in front of his transdogmafier that he had on display.

"Transdogmafier," he said.

"Yes..well...this so far has yet to aspire to our expectations. All this has done is managed to humanise your dogs..but they have not been exactly friendly," to demonstrate his point he stetched out his hand to one of his dogs, who promptly tried to attack it.

"Well, that's because they only obey me," the General said. "But, I assure you all, THIS experiment will be different."

"See that it is," said another one. "We have all invested our hard-earned money, not to mention our time here with you for this new experiment, so we all do hope this works."

"It will," he said. "Gentilemen, behind those doors," he then pointed to the big double doors that were right behind them," is my newest creation, a terror beyond your wildest dreams. You will see it on the count of one. Ten..nine.." he began to count down as the men removed their chairs and had an isle formed. "Two..one..NOW!" he said. Immidiately the huge doors opened and out stepped...the President of the United States. The men stared, not able to believe what they saw.

"THIS is your creation?!" one of the men said. "The President?! What is he doing here..HOW did he get here?!"

Parvo allowed himself to smile. "That's because he's NOT the President!" To demonstrate he walked to his creation and pulled out a medal around his neck, the President didn't even twitch. "This, gentilemen, is a full-bred, full-featured mechanical clone. His name is..." he checked the medal. "7-5151875221188. Despite being mechanical, gentilemen, he is made of the finest human skin, complete with bones and blood pilfered from hospitals and funeral homes. In fact, this is the same blood type as the President, cortesy of my own computer program. Gentlemen, with this program and our ability to pilfer all kinds of things, we can, and have already started, cloning all the world leaders and their servents, and, even, gentlemen, their dogs."

"Their dogs," one of the men laughed. 'Now, what is so special about a bunch of pooches?"

Parvo smiled, "You will soon see, gentilemen, you will soon see."

"See that we do," one of the other men said, getting up from his chair. "We shall come back in a week, to see these clones. We trust you will not let us down..not like the many other times. See that THIS time our money will not have been spent in vain. Good day to you."

The halls of the White House were blazing over with excitement. After all, it wasn't every day the Prime Minister of Great Britain came over for a visit. He and his wife would be staying with them for about three days, and the Bushes were literally bending over backwards to show them and their comrades who came over with them the best possible American form of hospitality, starting with the Grand Ball they had organized and were now running efficently.

Secretly, Laura congradulated herself on the whole idea she and George had had to throw a real authentic English Ball in the Main Room of the White House. All the guests, English and American, were enjoying themselves tremendously, and the Prime Minister had personnally come over to thank Laura for this nice welcome and to complement on the fine decorating job. Even Laura had to admit, it was a nice job the committee did, she would have to give them a raise later.

She had tried to be the best possible hostess, even giving permission for the Prime Minister's wife to bring along her favorite pet, her collie. She was hopelessly attached to the dog and just couldn't bear to leave her at home. Laura said she didn't mind, after all, she had a dog as well, they could play in the backyard. She was greatly relieved when Hunter took to his new playmate immidiately, it was like they'd known each other already and ran off to play. She thanked God they had gotten along so well, it would have been an absolute DISASTER if they fought!

George came to his wife just then and tapped her on the shoulder, breaking her out of her thoughts. "Hello, Mrs. Bush," he said.

Laura smiled, "Yes, Mr. Bush?"

"Ya know,I really like the way this Ball has turned out, everyone seems to be having a good time."

"Thank God for that!"

"Yeah. Hey, you seen the dogs anywhere?"

"When last I saw them, they were out in the backyard playing. Why, afraid Hunter's gonna be a bad boy?"

"He better not be," George smiled, "otherwise, he's grounded. I don't feel like paying puppy support," Laura laughed. "But seriously, the Prime Minister just told me the strangest thing."

"Yeah?"

"I was telling him how Hunter's a good boy, but sometimes he can disappear for a while, just goes off on little adventures sometimes, and he tells me HIS dog does the same thing!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, little 'outings' his wife calls them. Ya know, she picked her dog up from the same place we picked up Hunter, ya know that?"

"Really? Wonder if they did recognise each other?"

"Could be!" Suddenly, an old fashioned English waltz began to play. George smiled. "Mrs. Bush, may I have the honor of this dance?"

"I'd be delighted, Mr. Bush!"

Far away from the party scene, but not too far that they couldn't see the lights, Hunter and Colleen were admiring the Washington Flower Garden. Hunter was showing Colleen the various flowers that grew there. Both of them had decided to morph into their Cano-Sapien forms so THEY could enjoy the party as well, but they made sure to stay as far away as they could so their masters wouldn't see them, but not too far away that they couldn't hear the music or enjoy themselves. Colleen even took the opportunity to wear a brand new fushia dress and do her hair up for the occasion. Hunter was sure to wear his best suit and brush his hair just right. He tenderly showed her his favorite part of the Garden, the Roses.

"This is all so lovely, Huntie!" Colleen said, amazed. She smiled when she heard the sounds of the Waltz in the background.

"Is that a dance they do in England?" Hunter asked. She nodded happily. "Can you show it to me?" She nodded again.

"You need a very big place to do it."

"I know just the one!" Hunter said as he lead her to the gazebo overlooking the garden. They stepped inside it and Hunter tenderly put one arm around her waist and took her other hand in his. Slowly they danced to the music as the shining, yellow light from the moon shone down upon them, lighting up the millions of stars over them. Hunter began to get into the romantic music revolving all around them as the moon shone down. He stared gentily at Colleen, into her eyes that reflected the moon in the ebony sky. Her hair shone in the starlight, rippling tenderly in the small wind that was blowing around them. His breath caught in his throat. "SHE'S BEAUTIFUL!" He thought to himself.

Of course, he had ALWAYS thought she was lovely, he had thought so ever since he had first met her, but he was too shy do even act. After all, they lived so far away from each other, he didn't know how a relationship like that could survive, he had never even had a girlfriend before! Yet now,surrounded by this lovely, quiet, romantic atmosphere, he felt his shyness slowly slip away. "DOES SHE FEEL THE SAME?" he thought suddenly.

Quietly he let go of her hand and let it touch her cheek. She slipped her arms quietly around his neck. "SHE DOES!" he thought, running his hand through her lovely, long hair. "SO GO AHEAD," he told himself, "SHE FEELS THE SAME WAY, AND YOU GOT NOTHING TO LOSE!" Quietly, he lifted her head, and slowly, slowly touched his lips to hers. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her as his heart beat loudly in his ears. She buried her hands in his hair, feeling like she was flying.

"FINALLY!!" she thought, her own heart pounding, "FINALLY, FINALLY, FINALLY!!!" Her dream had come true, this sweet, loyal, kind dog was kissing her, the way she had always imagined it would be. "IS THIS EVER WORTH THE WAIT!" She wasn't even sure if they were still dancing, or if she were dizzy with happiness. Slowly they parted and stared quietly at each other. He moved his lips to her cheek and slowly moved it down her neck, reaching her lips again. The sounds of the Ball, the lights around them, even the gazebo seemed to fade away to oblivion, leaving them floating on a cloud of happiness, all alone.

Parvo travelled along the dark, cold hallway of his present domain, thinking carefully about this plan in every shape and form. He wanted to make absolutely sure THIS time it was completely, totally foolproof, not like those other humilating times. The complete embarressment of failure still haunted his memory just as clear as anything, no matter how many times he had tried to forget. Those terrible, horrid memories burned in his mind and soaked in his brain, quickening his step as he hurried down to the basement of the abandoned building where a newly-built labratory stood.

Groomer turned from where she was standing near a huge, elaborately built machine. A huge, metallic chamber shadowed over the dark woman, who was near a large panel of buttons and switches. Lots of mini culdrons bubbled near and thousands of tubes connected to one huge main chamber. Groomer smiled and saluted her leader as he approached with his clone close behind him.

"Welcome back, Sir. How was the presentation?"

"Well, I got a lot of stares, as well as a lot of questions."

"Don't you worry, Sir. Once we finish with our plans, those people will be SO impressed, they'll be begging to invest the money for our cause."

"I know," Parvo said. "And why is that?"

"Because you are without a doubt the smartest, brightest, and most powerful man to ever show his face around here."

"Correct," he said with an evil smirk on his face. "Now, is our ultimate test clone ready at last?"

"All is ready, Sir."

"Excellent!" He turned to his President clone. "Go to the Clone Room with your brothers and sisters, I shall join you shortly."

"Immidiately, if not sooner," the clone replied. Once he was gone, Parvo turned to Groomer.

"Bring him on, then!" Immidiately Groomer smiled, then pulled open the door of the chamber. A huge amount of thick, white smoke emerged. Once it cleared up a large, muscular being stepped out of the chamber. It was a huge, tall figure that resembled a full-figured man, but covered with yellow hair and had tiny ears and black button eyes. It was, in fact, an exact replica of...Hunter!

Parvo grinned evilly. He knew that this figure was in every aspect a perfect clone. This was made up of the same bone structure, the same blood type, the exact same brain cells even! The only this that was different was the programming in the brain that told the clone that Parvo was the supreme leader and they should only obey him! He congradulated himself on the perfect computer program that enabled him to tap into that geek Shepard's programs and get the information he needed to pilfer the exact same bone structure and blood type for the making of each of the clones. Now all that was needed was to make sure the right kind of information was programmed in the brain. He went to the Hunter Clone. "Now, let's see how much information you have been programmed. Tell me, what is your full name?"

"Hunter, Leader of the Road Rovers," the Clone answered in Hunter's voice.

"Excellent. Now, who are your best friends?"

"Muzzle and Colleen."

"Right. Now, what is Blitz's favorite kind of drink?"

"Peppermint milkshakes."

"Correct. One of your best friends is Colleen. Tell me, what is her favorite food?"

"Sizzling chunks of pork."

"Right. Now a tough one," he said, his eyes twinkling. "What is the secret weapon of the Rovers?"

"We have many, but our most important one is Muzzle."

Parvo smiled. "He scored one hundred percent, and that's it for this round of trivial persuit! Now," he continued. 'Put him in the Clone Room and start getting to work on the next one."

Colleen woke the next morning, feeling like she was in Heaven. She stretched her arms up over her head happily. "WHAT A GREAT DAY TO BE ALIVE!!" she thought, remembering what had finally happened just last night. She still was unable to believe it, all her dreams, all her fantasies over the months had finally, FINALLY come true! She sighed and sat up, remembering that lovely romantic night. if only the Master hadn't called them back to Headquarters, but he had said he was concerned about something and he thought it best for the Rovers to sleep there tonight. Colleen didn't mind TOO much, it gave her an opportunity to be closer to Hunter! He was right in the next room! Smiling, she threw a robe over herself and raced to the bathroom before Shag had a chance to hog it. Letting the nice, warm water flow happily over herself, she let her mind wander just a few hours back. Ever since she had met Hunter she had dreamed of holding him, kissing him. Lots of other people, Blitz included, had passed this off as just a crush, but she knew what she was feeling was much, MUCH more than that! As she dried herself off, she looked at her smiling, happy face in the mirror as a realization creeped into her mind, she was in love! She was really, truly in love! For the first time in her life, she had fallen in love. She sighed happily. Sure, she might have SAID she felt romantic about some other guys she had once known, but it was nothing, NOTHING like this! Those others weren't Hunter, there was only one of him, and no one else could hold a candle to him!!

As she stepped out of the room, she bumped into Hunter going in. They looked at one another through an akward silence. "Good morning, Huntie," she finally said.

He gave her a shy smile back. "Good morning, Colleen," he replied. For a while they just stood there staring at one another. Slowly Hunter brushed his hand along hers. "So...uh...what would you like me to show you in the White House today?"

"Well...you never finished showing me the Rose Garden."

"OK, garden it is," after a few minutes of just looking into each other's eyes, Colleen realized she was blocking the door!

"Oh! Dreadfully sorry, Huntie," she said, quickly moving out of his way.

"It's alright, Colleen," he said, partly thankful to be out of that. He still wasn't ENTIRELY sure of his feelings. He knew he liked her, he really, REALLY liked her. She was more beautiful, more amazing, more considerate, than anyone he had ever known. Of all the Rovers, aside from Muzzle, he had more in common with her. They had both grown up basically on the streets, no master, hardly anyone to rely on but themselves, having to fend for themselves, with hardly any friend for the longest time, chosen after they had proven their worth.

He had had a crush on her for the longest time, from the very first instant he saw her, but had tried to keep his feelings in for the good of the team. Yet, as he got to know her better, the feelings he had just deepened, but he had tried to control them. "UNTIL LAST NIGHT" a voice in his head said. He blushed at the memory of what had taken place just a few hours ago, how he had buried his hands in her reddish-brown hair, the feeling of her pressed so close to him, how soft her lips were. He just let the water flow and he forgot everything else. He knew he had never, ever felt anything like this before. Was this love? Was he in love? "COME ON, YOU KNOW THE ANSWER!" the voice said. He sighed, it would be so much easier if they only lived closer to one another! Sure, they had Headquarters, but that was mainly for emergencies. He stepped out and wrapped a towel around himself. He didn't know what to do.

At breakfast, Hunter and Colleen set the table while Shag was cooking in the kitchen. He looked at her, wearing her uniform with her hair softly falling down around her shoulders, highlighted by the sun's rays upon her. He wondered if he could even eat. He pulled out a chair for her, but Blitz quickly took it. Blitz proceeded to make another pass at Colleen, and Hunter had to resist the urge to bat him away. As usual, Colleen forgot she even knew Blitz, turned to Hunter, and rolled her eyes. Hunter tried not to laugh. Exile kicked Hunter under the table and raised his eyebrows. he knew what was going on but he didn't say anything. Hunter thanked him silently. Good Ol' Exile!

After breakfast, the Master called the Rovers to the Main Room. "Gather around, Rovers," he began. "I'm afraid my hunch was correct. There is huge trouble brewing near Europe. Someone has been breaking into hospitals and funeral homes and stealing all kinds of things."

"What things?" Blitz asked.

"Things such as bones, blood, DNA.."

"Eww, gross!" cried Colleen.

"Repulsive!" cried Exile.

"Disgusting!" cried Hunter.

"Yes. We need to stop them immidiately. I haven't yet figured out what exactly this person wants with all this stuff, but it can't be good. You must go and stop it, Rovers!"

"We can do it, Master! All right, Rovers, let's hit the road!" With a huge group howl, the team headed for their vehicles. "Blitz, Exile, take Muzzle and go in the Cloud Rover. Colleen, Shag, and I will go in the Land Rover." All nodded, but Hunter noticed that Colleen gave him a look that said clearly, 'Thank you." He smiled at her and they ran to the Land Rover.

As soon as they got to the hospital, they saw exactly what the Master was talking about. A huge, gaping hole was in the back wall of the hospital. Landing the Cloud Rover, Exile, Blitz, and Muzzle hopped out to join their friends who were coming out of the Land Rover.

"This place is creeping me out," Blitz cried. "I hate the sight of vials with all that red liquid!"

"Don't be weired boy," Exile said. The Rovers slowly made their way inside the huge building, keeping close to the shadows. it wasn't easy not to be seen in the large white building. But finally they made their way to the room where the blood and bone marrow was kept, Blitz looking like he might throw up any minute. They paused in the doorway. there they saw Groomer and some Cano-Mutants around the blood samples.

"Eww, gross!!" Colleen cried, making Groomer turn around.

"I would NOT have predicted this!! Let's hit em with all we got, Rovers!"

"Get them!!" Groomer yelled at her own Mutants, and an all-out battle began. Hunter used his super-speed to ward of the attackers, while at the same time he reached behind him and pulled out his pistol. He fired a tennis-ball smoke bomb at several mutants, knocking them out cold. Exile was using his freeze ray to freeze the Mutants. Blitz was having the most fun of all biting them as hard as he could.

Quite a lot of them began to surround Colleen. With her martial-arts prowess she managed to knock off several of them, but she couldn't see from all sides and she DIDN'T see the one who sneaked up behind her and proceeded to slam her into a shelf containing several flasks of water. Groomer smiled to herself when she saw that one of Colleen's legs was bleeding. "Yes, yes, good work, darlings!" She ran to Colleen and quickly grabbed her leg. "Hold still, my dear," Before Colleen could even react, Groomer had squeezed some blood from her leg into a container she held.

Hunter turned when he heard the crash and raced to Groomer, pulling her off Colleen. Groomer just laughed, broke free, and jumped out the window, escaping again. Hunter gasped at seeing Colleen, holding a bleeding leg and soaking wet. He quickly grabbed her and raced back into the Land Rover. He bent down gentily and looked at her wound.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"Not very much," she replied, staring at the huge gash. "It's not broken."

"Thank God for that," he looked at it. "We'd better put something on it."

"I can do that, Huntie you should get back out there."

"I'm not leaving you like this!" Hunter said. "You'd have to bend over backwards to dress that would, let me help." Quickly he filed a bucket with warm water and got alcahol, neosporin, and a huge bandage. "This might sting, but I have to do it," he reached out his hand. "Go on, dig your paws into mine. I don't care," Gentily, he began to clean her wound. Colleen cringed, it DID sting a bit, but not that much. Yet, she still held Hunter's hand like a lifeline. It was so soft, so trusting, so..him.

He stared at her, into her deep, dark eyes. Suddenly, she seemed to be wearing the fusha dress all over again. She looked so lovely, his breath caught in his throat. Tenderly he finished cleaning out the wound, then unscrewed the alcahol. 'This is gonna hurt, but I gotta do it. Go ahead, squeeze harder, you can't hurt me."

"Is that a challenge?" she asked teasingly. Hunter smiled, she could still joke around at a time like this! He wondered if he would ever stop finding things to admire in her. Finally, he finished and put the bandage on her. For a while, all they did was look at one another.

"You're all wet!" He suddenly realized, noticing that she was covered in water and sweat from the fight. Quickly he went to a drawer, pulled out a towel, and sat next to her. "Come here," he whispered, wrapping her in it. Gentily she leaned against him, feeling the deep muscles that were in his arms circle around her. She closed her eyes, forgetting the battle, forgetting even where they were, forgetting even the sting in her foot, forgetting everything except how wonderful it felt to finally be with Hunter.

"Thank you, Huntie," she whispered, gentily kissing his cheek. Hunter tenderly wrapped her tighter, his usual shyness once again slipping away from him. He ran his hands in her hair, being transported once again to the gazebo in the garden.

"Colleen.." he whispered, the words pouring out of him. "Colleen, I..."

She turned to him. "Yes?"

"I love you." The words fell out almost as easily as dreaming, but as he said them , he knew they were true. 'I know this might not be the right time, or place, but I had to say it now, before I lose my nerve. I love you, Colleen, and I always will."

Colleen felt her eyes fill with tears and she gentily touched his face. "Huntie, I love you, too." Slowly he touched his hand to her face and drew her near. The towel fell to the floor as they lost themselves in a tender, sweet kiss. The kiss deepened as they wrapped their arms tighter around one another. The fight outside, the hospital, even the Land Rover faded away. They were unaware of anything, any time, any place. All they wanted was to hold one another, to never, ever let each other go. Details faded from their minds, it was not the time! They were finally with each other, that was all that mattered.

Suddenly a huge bump jerked them back to reality. Exile quickly popped his head in.

"Forgive me if I interrupt, but we got HUGE problem out there!" Quickly Hunter and Colleen raced outside. Blitz and Shag were grabbing each other and whining, and Exile looked pooped. Hunter thought.

'Ok, let's see, what can we do. We need something, something that can quickly demoish all these Mutants. He looked at Colleen. They smiled at each other, reading one another's minds.

"LET'S MUZZLE THEM!!" They both said, loosing the strains. Immidiately Muzzle began his work, and in no time at all the Mutants raced off. Everyone cheered as the restrains were put back on Muzzle.

As Blitz, Shag, and Exile were thanking Muzzle and congratulating each other, Hunter pulled Colleen to a quiet corner of the room. There he gave her another deep kiss. " What I said to you, in there? It's true, every word of it. I just didn't know how to say it...until now. I love you. I know we live so far away from each other..but I can't deny this anymore."

"Neither can I. I am wiling to try, Huntie. I love you, and no distance in the world can separate us."

He nodded. 'None at all," he smiled. 'And hey, we do have tonight. These next two nights and no one can take that away from us! Now, if I remember correctly, I did promise you a Rose Garden!"


	2. Plans and Nightmmares

Groomer's feet were filled with happiness as she bounded down the stairs to where Parvo was, right next to the machine, having a serious talk with Commander Storm. "Parvo, Parvo," she cried, waving the beaker containing Colleen's blood in front of her. "I've done it! I've succeeded! I've got it!"

"Good, you've gotten the DNA and blood samples?"

"Better than that, sir! I've managed to actually pilfer the blood of the next Road Rover to be cloned!"

"The English collie?"

"One and the same!"

"You have her actual blood?"

"Right here!" Groomer said triumphantly, holding up the beaker.

"Excellent!" Parvo said, taking the beaker and turning to Storm. "Didn't I TELL you she was one fantastic assistant! We've almost perfected our second Rover clone, this will be the perfect finishing touch!" He poured the blood into a tube to the left of the massive door. Smiling, he began to push different -colored buttons and pull several levers.

Groomer noted some interesting noises from inside the door, which was slowly being filled with thick, white smoke. Soon, Parvo threw a gigantic switch that sat on the right. After one more tremendous rumble, he threw open the door. A huge cloud of thick, dense smoke filled the room. As soon as it cleared, a figure stepped out of the machine. A figure that greatly resembled Colleen!

Parvo grinned his wicked grin again. "With the blood, a huge amount of greater information can be relayed. But just to make sure," he faced the clone. "Pop-quiz time again! Tell me, what is your full name?"

"Colleen," the figure answered in a perfect imitation of Colleen's thick English acccent.

"Correct. Where were you born?"

"London, England."

"Very good. What is your favorite color?"

"Red."

"Excellent. Your favorite food?"

"Sizzling shanks of fatty pork."

"Good. Which of the Rovers are you closest to the most?"

"Hunter."

"Why is that?"

"We have the most in common of any of the Rovers."

"Good. Now, what is your power?"

"Cunning, agility, and my martial-arts."

"Now," Parvo said, "A demonstration!" Immidiately the clone went into a fighting stance. Quickly she began to do side kicks, roundhouse kicks, over hand, under hand kicks, flips, even finishing off with a flying kick, all done with Colleen's trademark yells. Once again Parvo grinned his evil grin. "Fantastic! That blood has DEFINITELY done the trick!"

"Amazing!" Storm said, smiling at Groomer, who smiled back. "Parvo, you are a true genius!"

"Yes, I am! Now, to the Clone Room to join your fellow clones!"

_Colleen ran along the bright sunlit beach. The day was so bright, so unbelievably perfect, she couldn't believe it was real. She ran her hands through her hair as she listened to the singing birds. Suddenly, she spotted a figure right in front of her. At first glance, she was sure this was Hunter and began to run happily to him, but soon she stopped in her tracks. This figure, coming closer and closer to her, looked just like Hunter, but his eyes were completely cold and empty. His very presence began to send a funny feeling down her back. She was certain that this was not HER Hunter, this was some look-alike._

_She turned and began to run in the other direction, but stopped short when again she saw Hunter coming toward her. This Hunter's eyes were exactly like the first one's, unfeeling and cold. It was like somebody or something had taken his mind, his soul. Hunter was facing her, but he himself was not there! She began to turn and run again. This second Hunter began to walk calmly toward her, no expression at all marked on his face. From his pocket he brought forth a shining, silver pistol. Colleen gasped and ran even faster the other way, but the first Hunter was still there and began to run even faster toward her, baring a pistol of his own._

_This Hunter then peeled off his face to reveal Groomer, her ebony hair flowing in the wind! Colleen prepared to fight, but her feet suddenly seemed rooted to the ground. However hard she tried, she couldn't move them! The Groomer and phony Hunter descended on her, waving their pistols triumphantly. A huge shot was then heard from a nearby cliff, and Colleen turned and saw with horror that Hunter - the REAL Hunter, she knew - was falling down, covered in blood, to the hard, jagged rocks below, giving one final death cry of agony..._

Colleen sat up, gasping. She looked around her to find she had fallen asleep on the way home. Quickly, she glanced over to the other side of the ship to find Hunter safely asleep. She took a deep breath and pressed her hand to her heart to get it to calm down. _What a nightmare!_ she thought to herself. _What a horrible, horrible nightmare!_ Exile turned quickly from his spot at the controls.

"Comrade, you alright?"

"Yeah, Exile, yeah," she sighed. "I just had a terrible dream!"

"Yeah, I did figure," he said, "You were talking quite a lot in your sleep. Tell me, what was dream about?"

"It was really terrible, Exile."

"It does help if you talk about it. It can make you feel better. Do you want to talk about it, Comrade? You might feel better if you do."

Colleen smiled. "Well, it might be a little scary.."

"I do not mind, let me have it," his eyes grew bigger and wider as Colleen retold the horrid vision over again. He gave a low whistle.

"That DOES sound like quite a nightmare!"

Colleen nodded. "It WAS horrible. I think maybe I'll make meself some tea. That might help calm me down," but she couldn't help squeezing Hunter's sleeping hand as she walked past him.

Groomer stood beside Parvo happily as they gazed upon the hundreds of already-made clones gathered in the large room along with Commander Storm.

"Amazing!" Was all the Commander could get out.

"Yes," Parvo agreed. "To think no one thought of this before!" Groomer smiled, silently agreeing. Just think, she, Parvo, and Storm were about to pull off the biggest, most amazing plan in the world, the end result being complete world domination, and no one would ever know! "Well," Parvo said, "two of our master clones done, four more to go, then I think we'll be ready so show off our masterworks and begin our plan!"

"Absolutely," Groomer agreed. 'In fact, sir, I just discovered something that just might help us further!"

"Oh?" Storm said seriously. 'What might that be?"

"Something I just discovered using our new computer system. It's a wonder, that machine, sir! You'll never guess what it is I've found!"

"Enlighten us, then!" Parvo said.

"Just follow me if you please, Sir, and Storm," Groomer said, directing them to the huge computer at the very bottom of their hideout. Bending over it, she typed and typed on the keyboard, entering in letters and numbers, clicking on many things until she finally stepped back. Parvo stared at the screen and gasped at what he saw. Staring back at him was an ariel view of the Road Rover Headquarters! His evil, greedy eyes stealthily moved along the screen, the exact location was there as well! With careful studies of his many maps, he KNEW he could easily find out how to get there!

"Groomer, this is unbelievable! You are a true genius! How on Earth did you find this?"

"Lots of practice, Sir. And a huge amount of exploration!"

"Remind me to immediately give you a raise after we have taken over this world," Parvo said knowingly, turning his attention to the electric device in front of him. "With THIS discovery, we are so much closer to carrying out my master plan!"

"We won't even have to stage a fake emergency like we planned to!" Storm said.

"No we won't, "Parvo agreed. "Now that we know where they live we can easily slip in to kill them, dispose of the bodies, and replace them with our clones as soon as they're done. And with THEM out of the way, the world will pretty much be handed to us on a silver platter! My dear, NO ONE will be able to stop us!!"

Groomer nodded, her adreniline pumping, the way it always did before they carried out a plan. She placed her hand on Parvo's shoulder, who squeezed it in an unspoken pact, then they went back to the computer screen.

"Hmm...that DOES sound serious," Confusus said, stroking his chin carefully.

"Yes," Exile said. "That is why I come to you." Exile knew Confusus, being the great wise dog that he was, could also interpret dreams. Ever since Colleen had told her scary vision to Exile, he had been very concerned. Finally he had decided to go to Confusus for help. He fiercely loved all his comerades tremendously and hated for ANY of them to be hurt or sad in any way. He was truly hoping Confusus could analise the dream and help Colleen. He snuck out of the Headquarters with cocktail weenies to see him. "Can you help?"

"Well, I don' t yet know the exact meaning of the dream, but I DO know for a fact the end result can't be good. I really have to think this dream over for awhile. But I want you to do something for me."

"What?"

"Find out if Colleen has this dream again. If she does, tell me. In the meantime, I suggest watching over both Colleen and Hunter very carefully. Seeing as how Groomer is in the dream as well, we can almost bet the end result will not be good at all." Exile nodded, promising these things. These guys were like his brothers and sister, he would do anything to help them, absolutely anything at all.

_Colleen stood on a high cliff overlooking the ocean below her. She saw the waves slowly roll in and break, one right after the other. She stretched her arms up way over her head, enjoying the hot sun shining down on her. Suddenly a noise startled her. Turning around, she spotted Hunter right behind her, his eyes glowing in that sweet, tender way she knew. He smiled and held out his arms to her. Grinning, she began to run to him, but something made her stop in her tracks._

_A second Hunter, one that looked EXACTLY like him, appeared right behind the real one. Colleen tried to call out to the real Hunter, but she was too late. The second Hunter pulled out a gun and shot as a huge explosion seemed to ring out everywhere. The real, true Hunter, covered in blood, fell to the rocks below. The second Hunter pulled off his face to reveal Groomer, smiling triumphantly. "Have a nice day, Colleen!" she taunted..._

Colleen woke up with a start and looked around her. She was in her regular dog form, sleeping on the Prime Minister's bed. Her memory came back to her, she was in the Lincoln Bedroom at the White House with her mistress visiting the President...and Hunter. She sighed with relief and laid her head on her paws..another dream. The second time in a row! She began to feel a bit nervous.

Carefully, so she wouldn't wake up the Prime Minister or his wife, she slowly got up off the bed, quietly pushed open the door, and ran outside to the huge backyard of the White House where she knew Hunter's dog house was. She HAD to see Hunter, part of her just HAD to know he was alright. Besides, tonight she was going back home, to London. They needed extra, EXTRA time together. As soon as she reached the doghouse, she saw to her horror that Hunter wasn't there!

Quickly she ran out into the yard, looking all over, her heart caught in her throat. To her relief she spotted him sitting on a high point near the fence, looking out at the sky. Quietly she went to him and rested one of her paws on his. He turned and looked at her. "Good morning," he barked.

She smiled back. "Good morning, Huntie. You're up early today."

"Yeah," he barked, looking out at the skyline.. "I've always liked to get up this early, just to see the sunrise. From the White House Lawn, it looks pretty spictacular," he looked at her. "Care to share it with me?"

"I'd love to," she answered as she leaned against him. He wasn't kidding, the view was so breathtaking as the round orange disk slowly began to climb from it's hiding place between two hills and turn the pale blue sky into millions of colors, finally caluminating on a lovely bright blue cloudless one. Hunter smiled at the awed expression on Colleen's face.

"Unlike anything you've ever seen, isn't it?" he asked.

"Definitely," she answered. "It's so beautiful, Huntie."

"Yeah," he said. 'But, I gotta admit, the SUNSETS in my home of Wyoming are even prettier."

"Are they really, Huntie?"

"Mmm-hmm. I remember when I was a puppy, I used to watch the sun go down with my Mom in our own special spot. No one else knew about it, but my Mom and I would go there, and we'd see the loveliest sunsets." He turned around, and Colleen could see a bit of homesickness in his eyes before he quickly recovered. "You've never met my Mom, have you?" he asked.

"No, Huntie."

He remembered what Exile has said once to him about making time for things. Quickly Hunter jumped to his feet. "Come on!" he barked to Colleen.

"Come on where?" Colleen asked.

"To Headquarters first, then to Wyoming. You're gonna meet my Mom!"

Soon they were both flying the Sky Rover in the outfits they wore on their mission in London. Hunter looked as excited as Colleen felt. Hunter had often told her about his mother, but she had never actually had the chance to meet her. Now here they were, on their way, here was her chance.

She began to feel nervous, what if his mother didn't like her? What if she thought that she was an "English snob"? What if she didn't want her son to be with a "foreigner"? Hunter turned and saw her nervousness. he put his paw on hers. 'Don't worry, as soon as Mom sees you, I KNOW she'll love you. You two will get along great!" Colleen smiled back. His mother must be a sweet person, after all..she had had HUNTER, hadn't she?

As soon as they reached Wyoming, Hunter got out of the Sky Rover, took Colleen's hand, and made it to the farm, this time without even hesitating once. He heard the familiar sound of the dog barking, and jumped over the fence. Immidiately he bent down and hugged a lovely Golden Retriever. "Hi, Mom!"

The dog smiled and barked. "Son!! What a great surprise! I wasn't expecting you to come!"

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting to come either..but there's someone I'd like you to meet," he stood up then and took Colleen's hand. "Mom, I want you to meet my girlfriend. This is Colleen. Colleen, this is Starbright, my Mom." Colleen, remembering her English manners, bowed low before her. Starbright looked surprised at this, then returned the bow.

"Wonderful to finally meet you, Colleen! Hunter told me so much about you. You're just as beautiful as he described." Colleen smiled at these words. Just then she heard a bit of laughing and saw out of corner of her eye a bunch of chickens near her mocking her bow of respect.

Starbright looked at them and sighed. "Just ignore them, Colleen. Just because you have manners and they don't.."

"We got manners!! We DO!!" The chickens began to yell.

"Yeah, right!" Starbright called. "You have about as much manners as the farmer when he takes your eggs out from under you!!" Colleen had to laugh at that.

"It's alright, Starbright. I've dealt with that before."

"Yeah. I'm sorry you had to listen to that right after you got here. Come on, both of you, let's go sit on the porch right now, away from them. I'm sorry I can't offer you much to eat, a few dishes of dog food, some spring water..maybe a biscut later on."

"That's quite alright, Starbright. Believe me, as a stray I've eaten a lot worse. Anything at all is just fine." Starbright immidiately smiled at her words. So polite and respectful! So sweet! Already she was glad to know her.

For quite a while Hunter, Starbright, and Colleen sat on the porch eating, talking, getting to know one another. Starbright's instant liking to Colleen made both her and Hunter relieved. The hours seemed to fly by and soon two hours had gone buy. Hunter took Colleen out into the woods near the farm. He showed her all the spots he used to play in as a puppy. She wondered which one was his special spot.

Finally, he quietly took her to a far place deep in the woods. There a small river was flowing and several animals were gathering for a drink. it was so quiet and peaceful it took Colleen's breath away. "Right here," he said. "This is the place. I remember I used to play near these trees, then my Mom would call me over because the sun was going down, she knew I loved to watch it from here."

"I can see why," she agreed. "It's so lovely." They just stood for a long time, looking at the river enjoying the peace and tranquility of their surroundings. This place was without a doubt one of the loveliest Colleen had ever seen in her life. She felt Hunter's arms go around her and she leaned against him gently.

"If I could, I'd show you the sunset," Hunter began. 'But we really should get back soon."

"I know," Colleen agreed. Soon she, Mr. And Mrs Blair would have to go back home. For the first time in her life, she was not looking forward to seeing London again. Hunter bent down and gently kissed her. She threw her arms around him, wishing for just a few minutes time could stop. Just then he swung her into his arms. "What are you doing?" She laughed. "Put me down!"

"Never," Hunter said seriously. "This is my idea of Heaven. This wonderful woods, the river beside me, and the most beautiful dog in the world in my arms. I'll never let you go, Colleen. Not ever."

She leaned her forehead against him. "You couldn't get rid of me if you tried," she whispered. "I'm never leaving you."

He tightened his grip on her. "Yes, you will," he said sadly, reminding them both of the truth neither one wanted to admit. "God, I'm going to miss you so much."

"There's always Headquarters."

"Yeah, for emergencies. Even then, we really can't spend that much time together."

"I know. But it's all we have."

An idea began to form in Hunter's mind. "Yeah.." He said slowly, "It IS all we have..and we can take advantage of that!"

"What do you mean?"

"Like we did today! What if we make a pact that we meet at Headquarters, just the two of us, every night at a given time, say eight o' clock here! That way we can be together!"

Colleen's eyes widened. 'That's a good idea!" She laughed. "I like it, Huntie!" He put her down gently and enfolded her in his arms.

"We should get back home now, in case they start to worry."

Starbright smiled. "Take care of yourselves, both of you, and please, don't hesitate if you want to come back and visit!"

"We won't, Mom!" Hunter agreed, bending down to give her a hug. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Son!" She licked his cheek tenderly. Colleen smiled and bowed low again, but Starbright smiled, came to her, and put her paws on her neck to indicate it was alright to hug her. Colleen looked surprised, then pleased, then hugged her tenderly. Starbright licked her cheek as well. "Come back real soon. It was so wonderful to meet you, Colleen."

"It was wonderful to meet you, too, Starbright," Colleen said. 'Thank you for your hospitality."

"Thank you for YOURS!" Starbright said. "Please come back soon." She whispered to Hunter, "I like your girlfriend, Son! She's so sweet and polite. Please bring her here more often, I'd like to get to know her some more!" As she watched them take off, she sighed and turned to the chickens. 'You were ALL very rude!"

"Aw, come on, who bows like that anymore? A weirdo, that's what!"

"No, someone with manners and respect. Nothing wrong with that. Personnally, I wish some of it would rub off on YOU!" She looked at the sky.

That night, Mr. And Mrs. Blair were making their last minute thank you's to the President and the First Lady before the limo proceeded to take them to the airport. Hunter and Colleen, dogs once more, went out for a last look at the garden. He plucked out a rose from the Rose Garden and tenderly gave it to Colleen. "For you," he barked. Colleen took the rose and ran into the White House with it, where she secretly hid it in the suitcase of the Prime Minister. Mrs. Blair looked down at Colleen.

"Ready to go, Sweetheart?" she asked, petting her. She saw Hunter come right next to her. "Oh," she said with amused eyes. "All right, say good bye to your friend first, then we'll go." She saw Hunter begin to bark at Colleen with amusement in her eyes. "DON'T YA JUST HATE IT WHEN YOU CAN'T SPEAK THE LANGUAGE?" she thought with affection.

"Don't forget, six your time, eight mine, meet me at Headquarters."

"Yes, at headquarters. I won't. Thank you for everything, Huntie. I had such a wonderful time."

"I did, too. " He put his front paw on hers. "Never forget I love you, Colleen."

"I love you, too, Huntie. I'll see you soon."

He smiled as she got into the limo with the Prime Minister. "Soon."


	3. Tension In The Darkness

Groomer flinched from her place at the computer a few days later as she was spying on the Rovers. _One's a sobbing baby, one's a complete coward, one is just plain nuts, and the other three can't shut up! When we kill them we'll be doing Mother Nature a big favor!_ she thought to herself. Parvo and Strom came up behind her.

"General, Shepard is still having suspicians about us. I've just discovered that the Rovers will be staying the next few nights at Headquarters."

"Well done!" Parvo said, slapping Groomer on the back. "This will just make it easier for us to carry out our plans."

Groomer smiled. "Thanks."

Storm spoke up then. "Parvo, the other Rover Clones are all finished."

"All four of them?"

"Yep, ready and waiting in the Clone Room."

"Excellent. This will make it all the more easier to..." just then he was interrupted by yet another coughing fit. "Lozenge!" He cried. Immidiately Groomer took the little pocket launcher out and fired a cherry lozenge into his mouth. "Ahh...much better. Now, as I was saying, it'll be so much easier to carry out the plan now that we know where they live. We won't even have to stage a fake emergency. Just find out a way to sneak into the Headquarters.."

"Way ahead of ya, General," Groomer said, tapping at the keyboard. When she was done, she stepped back so Parvo and Groomer could see. There was a perfectly detailed map of how to sneak into Road Rover Headquarters perfectly unnoticed by anyone or any kind of security. Storm whistled.

"Amazing what technology can do!"

"Indeed," Parvo agreed. "This will make it even EASIER to sneak into the Headquarters and find a place to execute the massacre.."

"Execute the massacre, General?" Groomer said suddenly, turning around.

"Yes," Parvo said. "Using a brand new silencer that Storm himself has created, we will sneak into the Headquarters when they are all in together, without their precious Master, grab em, take em here, shoot them one by one, very quickly, in a battle fire Storm has shown me, they all fall down, then we replace them with the Clones! Once our friends see this, they'll have to give us our money."

"Oh..but General, suppose it doesn't work?"

"WHAT doesn't work?!" Parvo screamed.

"Your plan!" Groomer said. "What if the Clones AREN'T that convincing? No one would know that better than Shepard, he'll REALLY think something's up! I think I have a better plan that might just work.."

"A BETTER plan! NO plans are better than mine, you of all people should know THAT, Groomer."

"But, just listen for a minute! This plan is foolproof! See, what happens is we should kill the Rovers and replace them one at a time! That way if the Clone's aren't that convincing, we'll know right away and we can call the one back and fix it while we're killing the next Rover! In a way, it's also the ultimate challenge, seeing as how we'll have to keep sneaking in, and I know how much you LOVE a challenge, Sir! Believe me, this plan can't fail!"

"We can't do it that way," Parvo said matter-of-factly. "We have to do it MY way! Storm already has the silencer."

"Well, we can still use it, just use it on my plan!"

He shook his head. "No way! My plan can't fail, the Clones are too good, we're much better getting rid of all at once."

"But that really is risky, Sir! My way there are no risks because it's just nice and simple: in, shoot, replace, go!"

"Exactly the same as my own! Only all at once, and we do it HERE, less to clean up that way."

"But that way some Rovers could turn around and escape! My way there would be only one Rover seeing us at a time and it would be too late then!"

"No. I already told Storm we'd do it his way!"

"Why are you all of a sudden so eager to listen to Storm, now? I thought you were going to listen to me from now on!"

"I AM, but you don't have enough money as Strom does!"

"Oh here we go again, it's always money with you, it's never actually listening when someone MIGHT have something better!" Groomer stood up then and put her hands on her hips, crestfallen. She and Parvo were supposed to be equal partners in this. They were usually equal partners in everything! So why now was he being to stubborn? Why was he suddenly catering to Storm? Why was a knot of tension building in her stomach? She knew she had only argued with Parvo just once before, and that had ended in disaster. She had resolved to not let it happen again. On the other hand, this was HER plan, it was absolutely foolproof, and she had her heart set on carrying it out.

"Parvo, you have to understand," she began, "I've really been thinking over this plan. I've been researching it from every angle, I can't really find one flaw in it. I'm telling you, this is foolproof. Just let me prove it to you, let me carry out the first part!"

Parvo looked at her thoughtfully. "But in order to carry out a plan, you need to either build suppiles or buy them and what do we NEED to get them? Money!"

Groomer nodded. "So?"

"So, money is what Storm has, and which our friends have! We need to carry out his plan because he can buy what we need! I have no doubt your plan MIGHT work, but MINE WILL NO QUESTIONS ASKED!"

Groomer felt anger knaw at her stomach. There he went again. "Ya know, Parvo, THE ENTIRE WORLD IS NOT MADE UP OF MONEY!! Besides, what if Shepard discovers his pets are different? What if they malfunction? At least if it's one at a time only one or two will notice and we can reprogram it in time. But if it's done all at once, Shepard might notice, and we won't have time to reprogram them! We get one to reprogram, he'll examine the others. My way, if he does notice one is different, the others will be normal, we can sneak the clone out, and reprogram him, make up an excuse, and no one will be the wiser."

Parvo shook his head. "This is MY show!" He said. Groomer could detect a hint of menace in his voice. " The plot involves all the Rovers being taken over and killed at once. There are no rewrites." Groomer turned from him and stared out the window to compose herself.

"Please think about it," she begged in a small voice. "We don't have to decide right now."

Parvo shook his head. "We're not deciding right now," he said. "The decision was made as soon as the plan was thought up. We're doing it MY way!"

"All right," Groomer said with a shrug. Parvo stared at her, as if he was surprised she had given in so suddenly. Groomer sighed and stared at the full moon. She hated going against Parvo's wishes, she remembered what had happened the last time she had done that. But she wasn't ready to give up her dream, not by a longshot.

The very next night, Hunter and Colleen were having a late night picnic near the beach. They were laying by the heat of a nearby fire, snuggled up tightly in one another's arms. Colleen breathed deeply in the brisk night air.

Ever since she had gone back to London, she had fufilled her promise to Hunter. Every night, at eight o'clock Headquarter's time, they would meet in their Cano-Sapien forms on the beach where they would talk and walk and just be together. Lately, though, the Master had asked them to spend the night at Headquarters. he was still suspicious as to why people would rob the blood banks and wanted the Rovers nearby just in case he needed them. This was perfectly ok with Colleen,and she knew it was for Hunter too.

Hunter kissed Colleen gently on the top of her head and looked at her lovingly. "This whole night is just so perfect, Colleen."

Colleen nodded. "That picnic was wonderful, Huntie."

Hunter shook his head. 'No, YOU'RE wonderful," he said, kissing her tenderly. He reached into his pocket. 'I have a present for you."

"For me?" Hunter nodded and pulled out a small silver object. Colleen stared. It was a ring. A small, silver ring made up of two tiny hands clasped together over a pearl heart. Just above the heart was a small crown. "It's beautiful," she whispered.

"We have rings like these in America," Hunter explained. "It's a Claddagh ring. The crown represents loyalty, the heart represents true love, and the hands represent friendship, the things that make up love. You wear it with the heart turned toward you. It means you belong to somebody," he pulled out a gold chain he wore underneath is collar. A ring, exactly like Colleen's was on it, with the heart turned toward him. "Like this."

Colleen's heart melted. "ME! HE BELONGS TO ME!" She gentily took the ring. "Doesn't a ring like this mean you're going steady?"

"It can," Hunter said. 'if you want to."

Colleen smiled. "I want to, really I do," she fastened the ring to her collar, with the heart turning toward her. "It's so beautiful. I'm never, ever gonna take it off."

Hunter smiled. 'Looks like it was made just for you."

Colleen kissed Hunter tenderly. "Oh, Huntie, I love you so much!"

Groomer paced across the room, nine strieds each way. She had been pacing for over an hour now, by now she knew those steps inside out! "What happened to Parvo?" Groomer gasped. "Where is he?" She hadn't seen him or Storm since early that afternoon. They had said they were going out, she had the feeling they were still a bit mad at her. But they hadn't said where they were or when they'd be back! Obviously they had chosen to spy on the Rovers on their own!

She balled her fist and pounded it against her palm. She and Parvo were partners! Parvo had no right to suddenly abandon her! Suddenly she stopped in midpace, almost falling from the momentum.. She folded her arms. "He doesn't think I'm up to it!" she whispered. "After all I've done to try to prove myself, he STILL won't listen to me, even though I OBVIOUSLY have the better plan!" She went to her room and gazed at her mirror. They were supposed to be equal partners, he was NOT supposed to just dump her for another!!

Her plan WAS foolproof, it could NOT fail. She quickly grabbed the small computer Parvo gave her to control the clones and summon them whenever she wanted. _I'll show Parvo!_ She thought. _I'll show Storm, too! I'll show them all! I'm going to make the ultimate move, and I'm gonna do it tonight!_ She stared into the mirror. _Goodbye, Hunter!_ she thought. _Hello, Road Rover Clone!_

Later that night Hunter made his way back to his room to turn in. He felt like the luckiest dog on the face of this earth. Sure, maybe she was his very first girlfriend, maybe he didn't have enough experience yet, but one this was for sure, there was no dog exactly like Colleen. She was truly one of a kind, a complete original. That was one of the reasons he loved her so much.

Suddenly a noise attracted his attention. he jumped and turned around, but he saw nothing. He laughed, it was probably just his imagination. He quickly made his way to his room. Slipping in, he reached in the darkness to turn on the light and then stopped, hearing that noise again. He sniffed the air, something didn't smell quite right. He switched on the light in his room, temporarily blinded by the sudden brightness of his surroundings. He rubbed his eyes, but the smell got stronger, It enveloped him, surrounded him, almost suffocated him.

He opened his eyes and stared at the shadows the light made on his far wall. He ran to the window and opened it up. Sticking his head through, he gasped and gulped big breaths of air. Once he felt better, he turned back into the room and gasped. One of the shadows on his wall was moving!

_The shadow began to close in upon Hunter as his footsteps echoed along his room. Colleen could see it clearly from where she was. She tried to call out to him, tried to reach out to him, but she seemed frozen to the spot. Suddenly, to her horror, all of the shadows began to move closer and closer to Hunter. His own shadow in fact seemed to move closest of all._

_As her frightened eyes watched, Hunter's shadow came right out of the wall and began to change into him! But this Hunter was staring straight ahead, almost in a trance. This Hunter had cold, unfeeling eyes that stared straight ahead with no emotion at all. A Hunter who basically WAS a shadow! One by one each shadow around Hunter began to change into him! One shadow grew bigger and towered over the others. This Hunter pulled off his face to reveal Groomer!_

_With a wave of her hand, all of the phony Hunters pulled out pistols and waved them triumphantly over the real one. Hunter was pressed, surrounded on all sides. Turning, he looked straight at Colleen, his eyes filled with fear. "Help me, Colleen!" he cried. "I need you! Help me!" But she was rooted to the spot. She reached over, trying to help him, but she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't move! Suddenly, to her horror, the entire room exploded in front of her in a huge fireball of bright orange..._

Colleen tossed and turned in her bed, sweat pouring down her face. She grasped her bedsheets as hard as she could, trying, willing herself to wake up from this horrid nightmare, but she couldn't! No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't wake up! This was the worst one yet! her heart beat as loud as it ever did and Hunter's voice kept echoing in her head, _Help me, Colleen! Help me, I need you!_ But she couldn't wake up.


	4. Murder!

It was a few minutes past one o'clock when Groomer climbed up the back wall of Road Rover Headquarters. Her leg banged on one part of it and she silently cursed the pain. Quietly she waited, huddled against the shadows. After a few minutes of quiet, she started up again. Following the path she had discovered using the computer and Parvo's map, she was able to sneak quietly to the Headquarters and silently was sneaking along the secret route to get inside. She listened for any sounds coming from the darkened window just above her. No, she was sure all the Rovers must have gotten to sleep by now.

She stared above her again. There it was, the upstairs window of the Rover Leader, which thankfully had been left open, the red, white, and blue curtains blowing in the breeze. She touched the pocket computer she had in her pocket, ready to summon the Clone any time she chose. _Soon, my lovely,_ she thought. _Very soon!_ She would show Parvo, she would show them all!! Once she proved THIS part of the plan worked, he would HAVE to go along with her!

Finally she reached the window and pulled with all her strength. She grasped the wooden pane and frantically pulled her body up. Finally she collasped on the soft red carpet below, rolled up against the window, and waited. After a few seconds she breathed a sigh of relief. She stood up and out of her pocket she pulled a gleaming silver pistol- Storm's silencer. She had managed to pilfer it after her argument with Parvo, he was probably looking for it now. Well, once Parvo had seen what a great job Groomer did, he was bound to just take the pistol- but nothing else of Storm's. With the time being as late as it was and with a silencer in her hands, this was the perfect time to end Hunter's old life and begin a new one for him- CONTROLLING him! Or rather controlling a Clone of him!

The old Hunter- the undeserving Hunter-,was asleep in front of her, and he was alone and vulnerable. She listened to his slow, even breathing in the night. Yep, he was asleep. She raised the pistol, took perfect aim- then her mouth went dry. For a moment she wondered if Parvo was right. Maybe she wasn't up to this. maybe she SHOULD let Parvo run the show, he was the expert. But if Parvo ran the show, the Groomer would be stuck in the background while his and Storm's idea took hold.

_"NO!_" Came a voice in her head. "_This is your destiny. You will carry out this plan! You CAN carry out this plan!"_ Groomer smiled. She then picked up a pillow that had fallen to the floor. Storm had said this was a silencer, but you could never be too sure. She raised the pistol, took careful aim, and pressed the pillow upon it.

Hunter looked so sweet, laying in the bed asleep. _He's sweet all right,_ Groomer thought, and revenge was even sweeter! Revenge for a lifetime of plans and performances totally destroyed by these horrid canines! She aimed the gun, then hesitated with shaking hands. Maybe she didn't have what it took, maybe she really couldn't go through with this.

_"It's time,"_ the voice insisted. "_Do it!"_ In one fluid motion, Groomer pressed the pillow to the gun and pulled the trigger three times. Each time the gun jumped in her hands. She didn't hear a thing, although the pillow really got messed up in her hands. A faint, sweet scent danced around her nostrils. She recognized it- magnolia. She didn't understand it, but it somehow made sense, it had symmetry.

Groomer smiled, understanding. The old Hunter was dead, a new Hunter was about to be born. She moved closer to the bed and gazed triumphantly at the still form of the old Hunter, Former Leader of the Road Rovers. Even in the faint glimmer of moonlight, she was able to see the blank expression frozen on his white face. Blood was soaking into the pillow and staining the sheets. The next part was to dispose of the body and hide the sheets until she could burn them. She pulled out her computer to summon the clone, when she heard it, a huge thump in the next room. The sudden noise made her gasp and drop the computer. Cursing, she scrambled in the night, looking for it. It was then she heard a noise on the door. She gasped, she was no longer the only one awake!

Colleen tossed and turned again and again in her bed, trying to will herself awake. Finally a huge thump rocked her body and at last allowed her to open her eyes. She was startled to learn she had actually fallen out of bed! But her pulse was pounding, Hunter's words kept echoing in her head, _Help me, Colleen, I need you!_ Only now she was convinced she was no longer dreaming this!

Hunter was in trouble, she knew it- her whole body knew it. This was no longer a dream. One look at her neck confirmed it, her collar was glowing in the night. "Hunter!!" she cried. She tried to run, but her limbs wouldn't move. Her body felt paralized, but she forced herself to move. She ran out of her room, forgetting even her robe, and raced to Hunter's door.

She began to pound on it. 'Huntie?" She said. He wouldn't answer.. She tried to open it- locked! She pounded even harder. "Huntie?" She cried again. "HUNTIE!" She yelled, he didn't answer. By know she was extremely scared. She knew the Master might punish her for this, but she felt she had no choice. She took a fighting position, and with a yell of "MACARENA!" she kicked the door in. As she did, and arc of light from the hallway reached across the room. A figure, dressed in red and black, was scrambling out the window, holding a pistol. This figure had cold blue eyes and flowing black hair. Colleen stopped in her tracks.

Groomer!

Groomer was there, in Headquarters, how did she get there? Where did she come from? But in one fluid movement, she was gone, Colleen followed her gaze to the bed, and screamed. Tears flowed down her face as she held Hunter's limp body. "Huntie! HUNTIE!" she screamed. She gently slapped his face to try to urge him back to life. She touched the back of his head and was appaled to discover it felt sticky, wet, and damp. Slowly she withdrew her hand, it was covered in blood. "Oh, God, no, please...PLEASE! HUNTER!" She yelled. A sick sweet smell filled her nose, she grew dizzy. Then everything went black.

"Hurry it up, Blitz!" Exile cried out, shaking his sleepy comrade.

"All right, all right," Blitz said. 'What is going on anyway?"

"You blind, comrade?" Exile said, pointing to their collars that were glowing brightly. "One of our comerades is in trouble! We got to goski!"

"But where?" Blitz said. "And where are Hunter and Colleen, they should have been waking us?"

"I do not know,' Exile confessed. "And that scares me too. We have to try to wake them up." They were almost in Hunter's room when they heard a scream, a scream of complete horror that seemed to bounce from all four corners of the room. Exile immidiatly recoginzed it, Colleen! He turned to Blitz, who had the same worried look on his face. "GET THE MASTER!" Exile cried, running to Hunter's bedroom. He was surprised to find the door kicked down, but hurried in and flipped on the light. "BLITZ!!" Exile cried, falling to his knees at the terrible scene in front of him. "MASTER!!!" His eyes took in the sight of Hunter and Colleen collasped on the bed, covered in blood, with their arms around each other. The bedsheets, especially the pillow, were soaked in blood, and Hunter's face was a gastly white. Exile took his hand to check for a pulse as she sound of dogs wailing was heard from far away.

Colleen was vaguely aware of a familiar voice calling her name, but she didn't want to open her eyes..not just yet. She felt numb, paralysed, as if part of her had suddenly been torn away. She didn't want to be awake. Something horrible was happening, a nightmare. As long as she stayed asleep, it wasn't real.

"Colleen? Can you hear me?"

It was the Master's voice. 'I think she's coming around." said another voice- Exile. Gentile fingers touched her neck, and she reluctantly opened her eyes. She found the Master holding her in his lap, while Exile bent over her. Images came back to her- bloody sheets, Hunter's still white face.

_"NONE OF THIS IS HAPPENING!_ " She thought. It had all been a dream. Any minute now she would wake up and be back at Buckenham Palace with the Prime Minister, and all of this would be a dream. She almost sighed with relief, but one look at master's concerned, scared face told he this was horribly real.

"Colleen, I hate to be the one to ask you this.." Blitz began, coming over to her. Master stopped him.

"Not now, Blitz," he said. "Can't you see she isn't ready?"

"Huntie.."

"We don't know," the Master began. "Professor Humbert is looking him over now, in his office. He couldn't revive him at the scene, but he said he would run some tests, all we can do is wait."

A while later Colleen paced around the room. Her hands were clean, but she couldn't even remember washing them. Her tears marked a path across the shiny floor of the Main Room. A hand touched her shoulder. "Colleen, sit down," the Master said, gently leading her to a chair. "Professor will tell us as soon as he knows anything for sure," but she couldn't notice he was choking on his words.

"He's dead, isn't he?" She whispered. "I was holding him in my arms and he wasn't breathing..there was blood everywhere! So much blood..."

Exile put his hand on her shoulder. "Comerade Colleen, we can't give up hope! Professor said there could still be brain activity, he's trying everything he can think of on Hunter now...we can only pray." he stopped. His eyes filled with tears, and he turned away.

Shag quickly came out of the kitchen with a tray. He barked and Exile nodded. 'I agree, Shag, we can all use something to drink." Shag poured out some tea, added sugar and a little milk, the way Colleen liked it, and passed it to her. The Master forced her to accept it. She sipped her favorite drink mechanically, not even tasting it.

"How long is it going to be?" She whispered. 'I can't stand not knowing!"

"We have to be patient," Exile said quietly, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"If only I'd woken up sooner!!" She said, choking on tears. "If I'd come into his room a few minutes earlier than maybe.."

Master shook his head. "This is no time for guilt." he said, taking her hand. "Whoever did this to Hunter might have hurt you, too."

"I know exactly who did this!" Colleen said. "it was Groomer, I saw her climb out the window!"

"Bulshinoi!" Exile said.

"But..this place is virtually hidden from the outside world! There is no way Groomer could have come here!"

"I saw her!" Colleen said in a loud sure voice. Exile and Blitz exchanged a worried look.

"Let us not think of that right now," Exile said. Just then a door swung open. Everyone rose to their feet as Professor Humbert slowly came into the room. Just one look at his face and Colleen could figure out the truth.

"Oh no," she whispered. Suddenly she was trembling so hard she could hardly hold on to her teacup. She didn't notice Professor Humbert slowly take it out of her hands and lead her to her seat.

"I'm terribly sorry," he began with his head bowed to the ground. "We tried absolutely everything, but he had lost too much blood, and there was far too much internal damage to the brain area." He shook his head and turned his face away. "I'm terribly sorry," he said again. 'But I'm afraid I just couldn't save him. Hunter is dead."


	5. Aftershock

Jenna sat down on the cold, concrete steps of the White House, staring at her hands in shock. Next to her Barbara was sobbing quietly. Their father had just found the gruesome sight of their sweet pet dog shot to death in his doghouse. Who in God's name could DO such a terrible thing? Near them the White House staff was also sitting quietly, for like the girls, they had loved Hunter. The Head Maid, Maggie, never even looked up from where she sat, just stared at her trembling hands.

They never doubted they knew all, some horrid enemies of the President had tried to assasinate him, and their sweet, brave dog had jumped in the way of the bullet. He had given his life for their Dad!

Jenna stared at the stars until they blurred in the sky. She looked out upon the huge White House Lawn, remembering when she would come to visit her parents from college Hunter would always run out to meet her, licking her face, carrying his ball to her to play. She looked at her sister and knew Barbara felt the same way. It was only yesterday they had both played with him in the afternoon...now he was dead. None of it made sense.

"Does anybody know what happened?" Maggie said in a choked up voice. "All we know was that he was discovered in his doghouse shot."

"That's all we know, too," the Cook said. "They're convinced it was an attempt on the President's life."

Jenna's sobbing grew louder. 'He was only five!!" She said. Barbara turned away. She couldn't watch her own sister break down. She didn't want to see her own horror reflected in everyone else's eyes, it would be too much to handle.

"Are they gonna call the Police?"

"They're already in there, but they have no leads. Whoever did this was very quiet."

"They say dogs can hear better than humans ever can."

Jenna turned back. "It doesn't seem right just to bury him."

"We're not, Dad's gonna cremate him, then put the urn on a small monument. After our time is up, the urn will come with us."

"That's a sweet idea," Maggie said.

"No, I mean, we should do SOMETHING else. I mean, Dad once said Hunter saved the world from total anihalation! He saved Dad's life tonight! We should give him some sort of funeral."

"That's a good idea," Laura said, coming out of the House. "Oh, the poor thing!" She sobbed. Barbara looked down. Hunter had saved the world, now he was dead. She had never felt so useless.

"Hunter had such a great time when the Prime Minister came to visit," Maggie said. "It was so cute how he played and played with her dog."

"I kind of felt like Lady Montague when they had to leave," Laura said quietly. "He had fun today too. I bet he played with all of us at least once." Maggie looked down again. It was so quiet in the yard now. MUCH too quiet. Wet spots appeared on the ground near Maggie, but she didn't know it was her own tears until Laura put her arms around her. Just then Laura's cell phone rang. It was the Prime Minister, who had heared about Hunter's murder on the BBC.

"I'm really very sorry about Hunter," he said sincerely. "God, if anything happened to Colleen, we don't know what we'd do."

Colleen lay on her rumbled bed in Headquarters, staring at the ceiling. She didn't know how long she'd been laying there. it could have been ten minutes, it could have been ten days. Her whole entire body felt numb. She couldn't move, she couldn't even think. The afternoon sun was streaming down, as if this was a normal day- as if her world hadn't ended.

She wished it was gray and storming, the way she was felling inside. With Hunter dead, the weather seemed to be mocking her, laughing at her misery. After the Professor had delivered the tragic news, she had run into the bathroom and threw up all she had, collapsing on the floor and sobbing her heart out. She dashed into her room to be alone.

Only now she was more alone than she had ever been. Of all the Rovers, she had had the most in common with Hunter. Sometime she felt that he, being a stray himself, understood her the most. Despite his corny jokes and his sometimes not getting obvious things, he was a true and devoted Leader. She always knew deep down he was there for her and the whole team and always would be. Now he wasn't. A part of her nightmare rushed back to her, only now it was Colleen falling through the darkness, completely and utterly alone.

A sudden knock at the door made her jump and sit up. Exile poked his head in carefully. "Oh, hi, Exile," she said sadly. Exile moved over and sat near her.

"How are you doing, Comerade?" He asked, unshed tears in his eyes.

She shook her head. "I don't know,' she whispered. 'I honestly don't know." Tears formed again in her eyes. 'I just can't believe he's gone."

Exile nodded. "I know what you mean. I wanted to go into his room just now. Just to..feel him one more time, you know? But...I couldn't. I just couldn't go in there. It seems strange to walk around here and not hear him trying to cheer someone up, or talk to someone, or just to be here and let us all feel good."

"Yeah," Colleen said. 'I keep waiting for that door to open and for Huntie to come in to call me down to Headquarters, or to talk to me, or to ask me to meet him on the beach later. I have to keep reminding myself it's not gonna happen anymore."

"Master feels the same way you do. He said we should wait at least a week before we start going through his things."

"How is Master? I guess I haven't been much help to him today."

"Nobody expects you to be," Exile said. 'This is hard on all of us, but it's probably hurting you more than anyone." As of he was psychic, a voice was heard then- Master's.

"Exile? Colleen? Please come to the Main Room."


	6. Goodbye Hunter, Hello, Colleen!

Colleen looked down at her trembling paws as they sat down at their usual places at the table in the Main Room. Colleen stared at the place right next to her- Hunter's place. It was just sitting there, empty. Empty, like the huge empty space in her heart. She touched the arm rest, then quickly took her hand away. Her heart was breaking, she could feel it. Everyone felt the same way she did, especially Muzzle, who was dragging himself around, not even jumping like he usually did. More than anyone, he had been Hunter's friend.

"So, I wonder who Master will choose as new leader?" Blitz mumbled to himself.

"Blitz, how can you even think of that?!" Exile almost yelled at him.

"Well, somebody has to! Yes, this is tragic, I'm not saying it isn't, but if we get a mission, we need a leader, that's why he called us here!" A huge growl from Shag in Blitz's direction quickly settled the matter.

"Gather around, Rovers," Master began from his place on the platform. "As you know, this is a sad time. Today..we have lost one of our own," The Rovers immidiatly noticed that even HE got a bit choked up as well. Quickly he brushed a tear from his eye.

"Life is made up of meetings, and partings, that is the way of it. I'm sure none of us will ever forget Hunter..or the brave and caring things he has done for all of us." The Rovers stared down at their laps. "He was a wonderful dog, a true blue hero. We will miss him very much. But, in his memory, we must continue what he has started, which is to shut down Parvo, who I believe had a hand in this!"

"HE HAD AN EXACT HAND IN THIS!" Colleen thought to herself. "HE KILLED HIM!" Sobs once again over took her, and Shag put his paw on hers to try to calm her down.

"In order to do that, we must chose a new leader," he then took Hunter's Leadership Collar down from where it was hanging. Stepping down off the platform, he began to walk around the Rovers. "The one I choose to become the new leader of this Pack is one I have chosen based on bravery, based on ability, and based on the trust and honesty required of Leadership. The one I choose will be one who I feel is the best one to take the reins from Hunter and continue what he has begun. There is NO OTHER REASON for this choice. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"When I call your name one at a time I want you to stand in front of me and give a short demonstration of your special powers. I will then look you over carefully. Once you have all done that I will make my descision. Do you all understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

Master walked to the front of the room. "Exile," Exile raised his head. "Rise." Exile stood up. "Come up to the front." Exile slowly walked up and stood next to the Master. He pointed to a block of wood at the corner of the room. "A quick demonstration of your power." Quickly Exile stared at the block of wood and used his heat vision to burn a hole in it and his ice vision to freeze it entirely. He then picked it up with one hand and put it down. "Now face me." Exile did so. The Master slowly walked around his, staring, carefully considering very feature. "Return to your seat." He did. "Blitz? Rise." Blitz stood up proudly. "Come up to the front." Blitz did so. "Now, Blitz, a demonstration of your power." Blitz then lifted up the frozen block of wood and took a huge bite out of it. Then he took a toothpick and cleaned his teeth ferociously. "Good, now face me." Blitz did as the Master gave hi a careful walk around. Blitz did several poses for him until Master silenced him with a look. "Return to your seat." Blitz did so.

"Did you see that? I think Master was the most impressed with me! I'm going to Lead.."

"Quiet! Master hasn't finished his testing yet," Exile said in a harshed whisper. Colleen raised her head and quickly wiped her tears knowing she would probably be next.

"Colleen? Rise." Colleen did so. "Come to the front." Colleen stood at obedient attention and did so. "Now a demonstration of your talent." Colleen took a deep breath and went into a complicated martial arts demo. She let her sadness and anger over Hunter's murder come out in her place kicks, high punches and backflips. Finally she came to the block of wood and with the back of her hand succeeded in breaking it in two. When she was finished she bowed before the Master. "Now come up to the front." She did so. Master walked around her carefully, slowly, taking a good deal of time with her. Finally he said, 'Return to your seat," She did so and continued to stare at her hands.

"That was good, Comrade," Exile said. Colleen didn't even answer.

"Shag? Rise."

"Me?" Shag asked.

"Yes, you. Rise," Shag did so. "Come to the front." Shag slowly walked up. "Now, a quick demonstration of your powers." Shag the went to both pieces of wood, lifting them high over his head and then balancing them on the tip of his finger. "Now, come to the front." Shag did as the Master walked around him and looked at him carefully. "Return to your seat."

With that, the Master slowly looked at each Rover one more time, obviously thinking. He went to each one twice, looking, considering, thinking. Exile, Blitz, and Shag looked at one another, the tension obviously killing them. Who would the Master choose? Who would it be? Finally, he returned to the platform and pressed a button. Instantly a small walkway leading to the platform appeared. The Rovers gasped. He was ready. He had made his choice.

"Colleen!" he called. Colleen raised her head. "Rise," he said. Quickly, she stood up. "Come up," he said, beckoning to the walkway. Slowly she walked up to the platform and stood beside the Master. He directed her to kneel before him, which she did.

Slowly, he removed her collar she was wearing, after Colleen removed Hunter's ring from it and slipped it on her finger with the heart turned toward her as Hunter had said it went. She lifted up her hair as the Master put the Leadership Collar on her. "Colleen, you shall be the new Leader of the Road Rovers. Stand up and raise your right hand." She did so. "Colleen, I hereby with the giving of those collar choose you as the new Leader of the Road Rovers. Do you swear that you will to the best of your ability guide this team throughout any danger and offer a calm and level head throughout any mission?"

"I do, Master."

"Do you vow that the position which you will now inherit will be one you will take with the utmost seriousness and will you lead this team with the memory of Hunter guiding you every step of the way?"  
"I do."

"Then I do bestow on you Leadership of the Road Rovers. May you lead this team to victory and may they prosper under your guideance."

"I'll do my best, Master," Colleen said. "I won't let you..or Hunter down"

He turned her to face the rest. "Rovers, this is your new leader. Obey her as you would Hunter."

Exile, who was the first to notice how miserable Colleen truly looked, was the first one on his feet. "Comerades," he began, "A salute to our New Leader, Colleen!" Immidiately, they all went into a big group howl. Colleen reluctantly joined in, even though her heart still felt numb and in a lot of pain.

Groomer woke suddenly and stared at her dark bedroom, gasping for breath. Sunlight streamed through the window like blood from a wound. For a moment she wondered what had woken her. "Parvo?" she said in a small voice. "Are you there?" But there was no answer. She wondered if Parvo had come back in the middle of the night, she was not looking forward to seeing him, not after he found out what she had done.

_It was supposed to be foolproof,_ she thought to herself. _How could this have happened?_ She sighed, admitting the truth, she had failed. Hunter was dead, and the Rovers knew it. There was no way anyone or anything could replace Hunter now. His spot was now permanently filled, even if it was only a memory.

_Colleen!_ The voice yelled to Groomer, making her jump. _COLLEEN!_ it said louder. She thought. It stood to reason, she was the Second-In-Command of the team, it made sense if Shepard chose her to be the new leader.

Groomer stood in her mirror and smiled, picturing the pretty little Rover in her mind. "If I can't control Hunter, I'll control Colleen!!" She said. She would dispose of Colleen in a more orderly fashion, then use her Clone to take her place. THIS time it wouldn't fail! _Parvo won't like it,_ The voice said to Groomer. She slumped a little. Parvo wanted to control the Rovers, too. They were often the only obsticle in his way. She knew Parvo would stop at nothing to get what he wanted.

Suddenly she gasped as a realization came to her, a reaslization that explained why Parvo had not shown up to confront her. "Me!' She gasped. "My God, he's found out somehow, and he's planning to get me!!" She began to pace around the room. "How did he find out? How could he have known?" THAT was why he hadn't come back. He was probably programming one of his Clones to come attack her! Well, she would fix that!

She knew what she had to do. 'I have to find Parvo, and I have to kill him..before he comes to kill ME!!" She'd even use his own Hunter Clone to do the dirty work and maybe drive him a little crazy. After Parvo was dead, she could then dismantile THAT Clone and go after Colleen. She picked up the small computer. In the the end, there could be only one.

Mrs Blair, wife of the Prime Minister of Britan paced up and down the huge, billowy carpet of Buckenham Palace, worried and scared out of her mind. One of her aides came to her. "Madam, calm down!"

"How on earth can I calm down?!" She cried. "My sweet little baby...I don't know WHAT'S wrong with her! She won't eat, she won't play..all she does nowadays is lay in her doghouse. She seems so...depressed. I mean, I can't even get her to drink even one cup of tea."

"I know," the aide said halfheartedly. "It's almost like she's stopped caring about anything!"

"Don't say that!!" Mrs. Blair shreaked. 'Dear God, don't say that even in fun!! My sweatheart.I know I haven't had her long..but I love her so much! I don't know what else to do except hold her..but that doesn't do any good at all. I'm surprised I can even get her to lift her head. She seems to depressed..so worried, oh, God!" She hid her face in her hands.

"Has she stopped howling?"

Every time she stops she starts right back up again. Poor little baby.."

She thought she heard Charles mutter across the hall, 'All this over a dog..' and she had to resist the urge to throw something at him.

"She's no more of a dog than Camilla," she whispered to herself.

The aide gave Charles a dirty look and glanced at Mrs. Blair. "Madam, she said, "Do you want me to call the vet?"

"No...no, not just yet. Let me go back to work for awhile..than maybe I'll try to get her to eat again, by then it should be teatime."

Meanwhile outside Edward and Sophie were arriving at the Palace to talk to the Prime Minister. Edward went in and left Sophie outside with Colleen, he knew that besides the Prime Minister, she loved that dog. Sophie clapped at the doghouse, expecting Colleen to rush out like she always did so they could play. But she didn't. Sophie looked concerned, and clapped her hands again. But all Colleen did was lay in her doghouse with her paws on her lap.

Sophie began to get worried, she knew what the Prime Minister was saying about Colleen, but now she was seeing it. Colleen looked truly depressed. She knelt down next to the doghouse. 'Sweetheart, it's me!" she called. 'Come out, dear." But all she got was a pitiful whine. "Come on, baby," she pushed her bowl..still piled high with food,, toward her. "Are you hungry?" She turned away. "OK, no. Want to play?" She asked, picking up a ball near her. But the sight of it made her howl mornfully. "Sweetie, what's wrong with you?" She then shook her head. _She's a dog, she can't answer you!_ She picked up her hairbrush. "How about I brush your hair? 1,000 strokes, just the way you like it?" She turned away. 'Come on, Sweetheart, you love to have your hair brushed!" But it was to no avail, she just didn't want to do anything! Now Sophie was worried. She moved closer until she was practically in the doghouse, thankful the Queen wasn't there to see her.

"Oh, Honey, I wish you could tell me what the matter is." She put her arms around her, and was surprised to see her fur was all wet..almost as if she had been crying. Glancing down, she saw something shocking on the newspaper in the doghouse. It was a copy of yesterday's edition. WHITE HOUSE PET FOUND BRUTALLY SHOT the headline crowed. Sophie started to pick it up, but suddenly Colleen growled and barked ferociously at her, she didn't want her to have it! Sophie then remembered the Prime Minister talking about his trip to America, and she put two and two together.

'Oh, Honey, I'm so sorry!!" she cried, throwing her arms around Colleen. _Who says dogs don't have feelings?_ she thought to herself. "Oh, Sweetheart, I know you miss him..I know...oh, I'm so sorry." Only then did Colleen relent and put her head on Sophie's shoulder. Sophie knew she was doing this to cry. 'Yes, baby, just let it out, let it out, Honey, Sophie's here. I wish I could say the pain will go away soon..but it'll only get worse for quite awhile...yes, just keep crying as long as you need to, I'm here for you. Oh, baby we're all here for you. We love you so much, Sweetheart, we do."

For the longest time she just held Colleen and let her rest her head on her shoulder until Colleen finally cried herself to sleep. Sophie sighed, she knew all to well what she was going through, and she also knew it would be a long time before she returned to her old self again. But for now she had to tell the Prime Minister that Colleen wasn't physically sick...just heartsick.

A short while later an all too familiar sound woke Colleen up. "Colleen, report to Headquarters," the Master's voice rang loud and clear. A bit reluctantly, she rose and dashed to the secret tunnel underneath a pile of bushes. Once she got there and transdogmafied herself, she went to the Main Room and slowly sat down. A minute later Exile and Shag joined her, Shag holding a new creation of his. He offered some to Colleen, but she just pushed at away.

"I don't want anything, Shag, thank you,' she said quietly.

"Take some, just eat a little," Exile said. "We are all very worried about you, Comerade. Don't forget, you're Leader now. We need you more than ever." Colleen nodded and quietly took a small mouthful of the food, ignoring Blitz, who was stuffing his face. Exile sighed. "Colleen, we are all very, very worried about you ever since a few night ago."

"I saw what I saw," Colleen insisted.

"I know you were sure that night," Exile said. "But you were traumatized, hysterical. Now that you're a little calmer, maybe you can help the Master find out who did it..."

"I know who did it!" Colleen cried. "It was Groomer, I saw her!! Parvo figured out where we are!"

"How? Master took so many precautions.."

"Blimey, Exile, I don't know how he did it, all I know is he did it, Groomer was here, I saw her kill Hunter!! "

Exile took her hand. "Colleen, believe me, you were tramatized, you probably only THINK you saw Groomer, because of that dream you had. But maybe now if you remember you can point the Master toward a suspect..maybe a wild animal..maybe something Parvo mutated that found it's way here on a boat or something..but it can't be Groomer, Master has kept saying no other human has access to this but him..it has to be a different suspect.."

"I pointed you toward THE suspect!!" Colleen said, slamming her fist on the table and standing up, causing Shag to hide behind his chair. "Dammit, Exile, Groomer was here, and she and Parvo are out there somewhere, gloating about this! As the new leader I'm asking you to help me..help me get them for this!! " But before she could say more, the Master came in. His eyes, usually glowing brightly, were dull and listless, with tears clearly forming in them.

"Hello, Rovers," he began.

"Hello, Master," the Rovers answered.

"I've called you all here today to help with something important."

'Like what, Master?" Blitz asked.

"Well, I've been making plans for Hunter's funeral service," he said. Colleen lowered her eyes. A funeral was so...final. It made Hunter's death so..irrevocable. She once again looked at the empty place next to her where she knew Hunter would have been. The pain of missing him began to hit her heart right in the middle and she considered running right back to London, going back to sleep, and not waking up for twenty years..if ever.

Exile saw her look and squeesed her hand gentily. "Where will the funeral be held?"

"The President is giving him a small funeral at the White House Lawn. I don't know how or where we can get a hold of some of the ashes, but I was thinking seeing as how he's from Wyoming, if we could find a small funeral parlor to hold the.."

"NO!" Colleen yelled, standing up. 'No funeral parlors!"

Master winced. "Colleen, I know how hard this is for you, but.."

"Hunter would have hated that!" She said with certainty. "It's too depressing..a stuffy funeral parlor, lots of big ugly flower arrangements and conservativeness.." she stopped. 'it isn't what he would have wanted."

"Colleen, this is the way things are done. It's all right.."

"No, Master," she said. "It isn't all right. it's all wrong!"

"What would you suggest, then?" Blitz asked.

"Yes, tell us," Exiile said, squeesing her hand again. 'Where would YOU hold funeral?"

"Here!" Colleen said with certainty in her voice. "Right here, in Headquarters. This is where we met him, this is where he lead us, this is where we all got to know him, this is where we should hold it."

"Colleen," Master objected. "I hardly think this is appropriate. I don't know if I can.."

"You have to," Colleen said. "Don't you see? Hunter loved this place more than anywhere else in the world. This is where I want to say goodbye to him!" Tears overcame her before she spoke again. "This is where he would have wanted to say goodbye to everyone!" Shag handed her a tissue.

Master than cleared his throat. 'Are we all in agreement, then? Do you all say the funeral should be held here?" After a few seconds, the others nodded. "All right, Colleen, I admit it's a bit unusual..but I can't refuse you something like this. I doubt very much if I can get some of those ashes..but there's no reason why we can't hold a memorial service here..if you believe that's what Hunter would have wanted."

Parvo looked grim as anything in the hotel room he and Storm were staying in so discuss how to carry out the first part of their plan. He threw the newspaper he was reading on the floor in a heap, causing Storm to jump up from the table, but not before he had a chance to glance at the headline. PRESIDENT'S DOG FOUND BRUTALLY SHOT. "Somebody beat us to the job!' he cried out.

"Yeah,' Parvo said with menace in his eyes. 'And I bet I know who that someone is.." Quickly he grabbed his communicator. "GROOMER!" He bellowed into it. There was no answer from it. "Where IS she?!" He mumbled.

"I TOLD ya we shouldn't have gone yesterday and left her alone!!"

"Well, if we took her along there would have been another argument. Never mind, maybe she didn't do it."

"But if what you're saying is true, Sir, then that part of the plan is already kaput."

"Maybe the PART is gone, but we can STILL get revenge!"

"Yeah..' he said slowly. 'You're RIGHT! So, are we gonna go back there and do it?"

"Later," he said slowly. "First things first. We should make DEFINITELY sure she DOESN'T screw up again! Which means making a full check of the remaining Clones, getting the money from our friends sooner than we had planned, and carry out the rest of the plan. THEN we go down to the basement and take care of it."

"And what about HER?"

"We'll take care of that too."

Groomer shivered quietly at the White House Lawn. She had managed to slip in undetected, something was telling her to come there. She saw to her right a small monument set up for the funeral tomorrow. Somehow, something was pulling her toward it. She didn't know what it was. She slipped past the thick trees. The trees! Groomer spun around quickly. Parvo could be hiding behind any of them!

Groomer had tried earlier to summon the Hunter Clone, but it wouldn't respond. Damn that Parvo, he must have rigged it so the Clone WOULDN'T recognise her voice anymore. It would think of her as the enemy, and before Parvo could dismantile it, it would leap out of one of these trees and destroy her in a last ironic revenge...

She quickly put the sacry thought out of her head and she came closer and closer toward the monument. She could even see the carved letters upon it. IN MEMORIUM it said, HUNTER. AGE 5 YEARS. A TRUE, BRAVE HERO AND DEAR FRIEND. She stopped at the monument where the ashes would rest, trembling with fear and rage. DIG, commanded a voice in her head. DIG!! She shrank back in horror. She knew what the voices meant. She was being asked to dig her own grave!

"NO," she cried. 'I won't let you do that to me!" She was strong now, she reminded herself. As strong as Parvo. She would kill Parvo first, then go after Colleen, then Exile, Then Blitz, Shag, Muzzle, and the Master. She pulled out the silencer. "Parvo, wherever you are,' she called, "Come face me!"


	7. The Funeral

The next morning, the entire Bush family, and several of the White House Staff gathered on the Lawn, right next to the monument. George was holding the ashes, Laura was holding a single rose from the Garden, Jenna was holding a picture of Hunter, and Barbara was holding his favorite tennis ball.

"We are all gathered here," George began, 'To say goodbye to our dear friend, and to thank him for saving all of us, not just once." He quickly turned to a friend of his who was a Priest. "Father, is there a blessing for a dog who's passed on?"

"There's a blessing for everything," the Priest explained. Quietly he said a prayer and made the Sign of the Cross over the urn.

"Thank you, Father," George said. During that time, Jenna noticed a woman come into the Lawn out of the corner of her eye. This woman was dressed entirely in black. An attractive black dress was her main attire, but on top of her head was a black hat with a dark veil covering her face. Jenna couldn't see even a part of her. But she could certainly hear her quietly sobbing her heart out.

She noticed the woman's black gloves were holding an already wet tissue, which she was constantly bringing up to her hidden face. She felt a bit insulted over this, she had never seen this woman before, and yet she was making all this fuss..and it was JENNA'S dog who died! The woman was even standing far away from the crowd, Jenna couldn't make her way over to confront her.

Her mother nudged her a bit and whispered, "Pay attention, Honey," causing Jenna to face forward. Now, very slowly and formally each family member stepped forward. George stepped forward first and laid the urn containing Hunter's ashes on top of the monument. Laura came next and laid her rose tenderly in front of it. Jenna then quietly put her framed picture of Hunter to the right of the urn. Barbara then stepped forward and gentily put the tennis ball to the left. But Jenna noticed the woman was still sobbing. "WHO ON EARTH IS THAT?!" She thought.

'Now," George said, 'We all say one nice thing about Hunter. Who wants to go first?"

Maggie the maid stepped forward. '"He had very good manners."

"He always ate everything I cooked," the Chef said.

"He was a great ball player," one of his handlers said.

"I never had too much trouble giving him a bath," The housekeeper said.

"He had a sense of humor," one of the aides said.

"He slept on my feet sometimes to keep them warm," another aide said.

"He would greet us when we got home from college," Barbara said.

"He would play with us all the time," Jenna said.

"He always was there to listen to you," Laura said.

George let out a sigh. "He was the best friend a guy ever had." After a moment of silence, George turned on the tape player and 'Amazing Grace' came on. They all thought of their good old dog while the song was being played, but Jenna kept noticing the woman in black. She was still sobbing, and she hadn't even said anything all throughout the service!

Did she know Hunter that well, who was she, from the Animal Control Force? Why was she here? George touched the monument after the song was over. "Good-bye, Hunter. We'll never, ever forget you. And I know one thing for sure. If there's a Heaven for all good dogs, I know there's a special place for you." Jenna could see the woman tense up at hearing this, but at least she stopped crying. Then he turned away. One by one the people touched the urn and began to leave. The little service was over.

The woman dressed in black blew her nose quietly and waited until everyone else had gone. Once she was convinced she was truly alone, she looked to the left and to the right just to be sure. When she was finally convinced no one was around, she knelt down in the dirt near the monument, for once in her life not caring if she got messed up. Slowly she lifted the black veil, and reddish-brown hair tumbled down along with her two short ears, which stood straight up.

Colleen carefully pulled out a smaller urn from the pocket of the black dress, opened the bigger urn, and quickly began to scoop some of the ashes from the big urn into the smaller one. Quickly, but carefully, she filled the smaller urn halfway with the ashes, then closed it. Slowly she took from her pocket some petals from the rose Hunter had given to her, and which she had cherished in her doghouse.

She gentily laid some of the dried petals around the urn..then her gaze fell upon the ball. Hunter's ball..his favorite one. the one he always held, always carried. Out of impulse she reached out and took it, staring at it. The ball was all she had left..it HAD to come with her..she just HAD to have it. The last part of Hunter..she didn't know if she could go on without it. _You were always too good to me, Hunter,_ she thought, feeling her heart break all over again as she kissed the ball tenderly. She put both the ball and urn in her pocket, then returned to Headquarters for their own funeral.

The Main Room of headquarters were filed with flower arrangements for the service. For the rest of her life, Colleen realized, the smell of flowers would remind her of death. the Master had informed not only the Rovers and Confuse-Us of the ceremony, but almost all of their friends they had helped over the months. She was standing in the wings, to the left of the Main Room, peering out from the door at the more than two hundred people gathered for the funeral.

Members of the United Nations were there, as well as the people of Katzenstock and Eisneria, Luka, Oso, his mother and friends, Sport, Olivia Peru, as well as the Space Rovers. All of them were sworn to secrecy about the location of Headquarters, which Master was planning to move now anyway, there was no taking anymore chances.

Colleen couldn't believe how many people made it. She knew Hunter had been popular, but she had never before realized how much his life had touched SO MANY people. She tried to listen to Blitz as he was speaking onstage. The rest of the Rovers were sitting in the front with the Master, and Starbright, who he had flown in from Wyoming, all of them on the edge of tears.

"He was truly a wonderful friend..a helping hand in a time of need.." Blitz was saying before sobs overtook him. 'And…I know I wasn't always very nice to him..but the truth is..I couldn't have asked for a better leader..none of us could. He was brave and fearless..right up to the end.."

Colleen mouthed "THANK YOU," to Blitz as he stumbled backstage, his face as white as the magnolia flowers someone had brought and left on the stage. She hugged him gently. Seeing has how she now was the Leader, she felt it inappropriate to start teasing him. besides, they were both far too sad to be doing that. As long as Blitz could be civilized, so could she.

Blitz went by her and began sobbing quietly as Exile came forward. He squeezed her shoulder. 'Be brave, Comerade,' he said before he stepped on stage. He moved to a blown up picture of Hunter that was next to the small urn. In front of it he laid a bouquet of roses tied with a red ribbon he then stepped to the mike. 'I am not too good at public speaking," he began. "Not like Hunter was. Hunter could talk to anyone, about pretty much anything. He was a born Leader..and that is good thing, because Leader is just what he was. He was so kind and full of life that no one could resist him. They wanted to be around him. We all wanted to be around him..."

Colleen wanted to hear the rest, but knew she would burst into anguished sobs if she did. Instead she pulled out a tear-stained paper from her black dress on which she had written her own contribution to the service, a poem to Hunter. It wasn't until she heard the applause that she realized Exile was finished and it was now her turn. Exile went backstage and hugged her again. As she pulled away she saw the shoulder of her dress was wet with his tears.

She squared her shoulders and walked to the front, calling on Hunter's courage and confidence to see her through. She laid some English roses in front of the picture, and some more dried rose petals, kissing them tenderly, before stepping to the mike. "I'd like to read a poem I wrote for Hunter," she began. "It's called, 'Soul Mate'", she took a deep breath and began reading.

"Soul-mate, lover, sweetest friend,

Golden heart, caring to no end.

You loved life and living, it's true.

Part of what I am is you.

Your trusting smile, your helping hands,

Helped save so many countries and lands.

God was with you many a roam,

And now we see He's called you home.

Tender friend, Leader brave,

On many nights the world you saved.

May this night end, and day begin,

And bring a sweet soul to Heaven again."

In the front row, Starbright was sobbing as the Master was tearfully holding her. The sight of their sorrow was more than she could stand. She gripped the podium to try to compose herself. 'I love you, Huntie,' she whispered, clutching her ring. 'Forever and ever," then she limped offstage, blinded by tears. Confuse-Us, who was performing the ceremony, stepped forward to say the final prayers.

Colleen continued sobbing as Starbright came to her. "That was beautiful, Colleen," she barked. 'I know Hunter loves it from where he is now." Colleen nodded sadly. 'Dear,' she said, putting her paw on Colleen's, 'I just want to say that even though I don't know you that long, I hope you can come visit soon. All we have is each other." Colleen nodded. She might not have too much in common with Starbright at all, but she knew their love for Hunter could untie them through anything. She hugged Starbright tenderly. "Believe me," Starbright said, " I'd be proud to think of you as a daughter."

"Thank you."

Groomer knew it was dangerous to be at Hunter's memorial service, but she had no choice. Certainly Parvo couldn't resist such an event, and she had to find Parvo..before Parvo found her. She stayed behind the huge computer in the darkness where she knew she couldn't be spotted. She could hear every word spoken, could see all the people, all crying and moaning for Hunter! He didn't deserve their tears. She laughed at the thought that SHE was the one being strong in front of two hundred sniveling fools!

She saw Colleen speak at the podium, in front of the flower arrangement Groomer brought. Somehow she felt compelled to bring flowers, it made sense. it had symmetry. She heard the words from Colleen's poem and tried not to laugh. "SOUL MATES!!" she laughed. What sentimental nonsense! _In the end, we are alone,_ the voice told Groomer. Life was better that way.

"That concludes the funeral service," Confuse-Us said. "The procession will now move to the beach, for burial at sea." Tenderly, as they all sang 'Amazing Grace', Colleen picked up the urn and everyone left the building and made their way into the beach. The Rovers, the Master, and Starbright moved near the sea. Exile pushed a button on the tape player, and a song Starbright picked, "Take me Home, Country Road', came on. They all thought of Hunter as the song played, Colleen wiping tears away.

After a moment of silence, Master whispered, "Would you like to say one last thing to Hunter?"

Shag barked, "Good-bye Hunter! I know you're happy now."

Blitz whispered, "You were not a bad Leader. in fact, you were the best. Good-bye."

Exile said, 'We will never forget you, Comrade. You were one in a kind. You were a wonderful friend."

Starbright barked, "I couldn't have asked for a better son. I'll always be proud of you. I love you, Son."

Master said, "You were a very special dog. You will be greatly missed."

"I love you, Huntie,' Colleen whispered. 'What we had can never be broken. Good-bye, Luv." Slowly she took off the lid of the urn and sprinkled some of the ashes into the ocean, being careful not to empty them all. She then gave the urn to Starbright, lifted her up, and helped her sprinkle the ashes. She then moved to Muzzle, helped him hold and sprinkle the ashes. Exile then took a turn and sprinkled some. Blitz then took it and shook out some. Master then took a turn before handing it to Shag. Shag sprinkled out some, leaving just a bit left. He then gave the urn back to Colleen, who finished sprinkling the rest.

They stared for a while, then turned and began to leave..all but Colleen. She just stared at the water, then slowly knelt down in it, not even caring if she messed up the dress.

"Colleen, are you going to come?" Exile asked, concerned.

"I'd like to be alone with Hunter..for just a few minutes, Exile,' she whispered. He nodded, understanding. Her face was ashen and streaked with tears, he had never seen anyone so miserable in their life.

Colleen just knelt there for a while, remembering her Huntie. Did she finally get him only to lose him a few days later? It just wasn't fair! Slowly she trailed her hand in the water…the water that was now the resting place of the only dog she had ever truly loved with all her heart. She saw some droplets drip into it…to discover it was her own tears mixing in with the ocean. She began to sob again. She knew once she went inside she would have to take up her new responsibilities as Leader…but she wasn't ready to go in…not just yet. For the longest time she stayd there with her head bowed. Exile wondered when he should call her back in, surely Master was wondering what was keeping her! Just then, she froze with a gasp, and her head snapped up, looking at the sky, her eyes wide.


	8. Voices In The Wind

"Comerade, what is it?" Exile cried, running over to her.

"It's Hunter,' she whispered. She couldn't explain how, but Hunter's presence suddenly overwhelmed her, as if he was standing right beside her.

_"I'm alive!" _Hunter seemed to be calling out to her. "_I'm alive! Help me, Colleen, I need you!"_

"Colleen!" Exile cried. "Colleen, tell me what is wrong?"

Colleen then turned to him. "Nothing is wrong," she said. 'I just felt Hunter.. Exile…maybe he's still alive."

Exile bowed his head. "What do you mean? I know how upset you are..but you saw his body! We just scattered his ashes, just now. He's dead. You know that! He's gone." Thoughts were filling up in her mind, like puzzle pieces she couldn't quite fit together. They were trying to tell her to dig deeper, then she would understand. Exile then pulled her gentily to her feet. "Come, Comerade. Let's go inside. You can have some tea."

Blitz then walked outside. "Colleen, how'd you get out here so fast? I swear, I thought I just heard you come inside!"

Colleen gasped, Groomer! She was there! She had come again, to try to get another one of them! Quickly she rushed back inside. "GROOMER!!!" she yelled. "GROOMER, WHERE ARE YOU, YOU COWARD?! COME OUT HERE AND FACE ME, DAMN YOU! WHERE ARE YOU?!" But she searched in every hiding place in headquarters. She was nowhere to be found.

Groomer was standing very close to the White House, something had told her to come back there. She had held her computer in her hand, still no luck summoning the Clone. Parvo MUST have reprogrammed it, he MUST have! "_Well,"_ thought Groomer. "_Two can play at that game!"_ She would return to their hideout unseen, build her own Hunter Clone, she knew how to do it, let one Clone kill the other, and then use her Hunter Clone to get Parvo. In the end, only one could remain.

Colleen paced around her room, sweat glistening on her forehead and her hands. She had heard what she had heard, there was no question about it. Exile was right, they HAD just scattered Hunter's ashes into the ocean. But how could that be when she could feel him alive? She could FEEL it! She knew, she just KNEW he couldn't, just couldn't be dead. He called to her, she heard his voice. She went over to her mirror, trying to think things over, trying to fit the pieces together in her mind like a jigsaw puzzle.

She stared at her disheveled reflection staring back at her. Ordinarily a sight like that would have repulsed her and she would immidiately begin to brush her hair and wash her face. Ordinarily she HATED to not look her best. Now all of that seemed silly and unimportant. When WAS the last time she had brushed her hair? The last time she had washed her face? She just couldn't even remember now.

Heaving a sigh that seemed to come from the bottom of her heart, she grasped the dresser and bowed her head, who was she kidding? She had scattered the ashes herself, he was dead. But if he was, then why did she hear him, why did she FEEL him just now? Was she truly going crazy? God, how could she be expected to lead the team if she wasn't even sure of her own sanity. She raised her head and gasped...Hunter was staring right back at her from the mirror, his eyes as gentile and kind as ever, but he was weak and tired. He reached out to her. "Help me, Colleen!" he cried. 'I need you!"

"Tell me where you are!" She cried, putting her hands on the mirror. "Help me find you!"

"Find the key," Hunter answered. "The key to unlock the secret," with that he started to fade away.

"What key? Which key?" Colleen cried. "No, Hunter, don't leave me! I'll find it, I swear I will!" But it was just her own face staring back at her once more. She cried bitterly and pounded her fist on the mirror, leaning her face against it. "Hunter!" She sobbed. "Hunter!!" She raised her head at last. It had happened again, she had felt him, she had seen him. She was NOT going crazy, he was there, HE WAS ALIVE!

Mrs. Blair came down the stairs of Buckenham Palace the next day and went to Colleen's doghouse. She was still laying with her head on her paws but she didn't look quite so depressed now. Maybe Sophie was right, maybe she WAS just heartsick and in morning. Sophie had suggested that the only thing Mrs. Blair could do for Colleen was spend as much time with her as possible, hold her, and just be there for her...the same way she would do for a person in morning.

The Prime Minister and his wife managed to do that whenever they could find Colleen and whenever their schedules allowed, and it seemed to be working. Mrs. Blair was always worried now when Colleen went off on one of her "outings", and was always relieved when she came home safe and sound. She glanced over at the food dish and breathed a sign of relief when she saw it half-empty- at least Colleen was eating again, which was a GREAT relief. She knelt in front of the doghouse and stroked Colleen's reddish-brown fur. "Hello, baby," she whispered.

Colleen lifted her head. She stroked her right between her ears. "Oh. I wish you could tell me how you're feeling. But you DO look much better." She hugged her gently. "Lovely baby," she whispered. "You know I love you. Believe me, I'll always be here for you. If you want to do ANYTHING at all, Sweetheart, please don't hesitate. Just come into the house, no matter what I'm here."

Colleen responded by giving her a tender lick on the cheek. She held Colleen's paw for as long as she could, until she saw the Queen's limo slowly begin to pull up. Quickly she stood up and brushed the dirt from her skirt. She curtsied properly to the Queen as Colleen came out of her doghouse and stood by her. She barked quietly. Mrs. Blair looked down at her. "It's ok, Sweetheart, she's probably the last person you want to see. She's mine too for that matter. Don't worry, you can go." Colleen barked and went back into the doghouse. She was right, Colleen was feeling a bit better, if only she knew the real reason why.

_Hunter stared through a veil of darkness that surrounded him and threatened to swallow him up inside of it. "Find the key!" he begged. "The key to opening the secret!"_

_Colleen was frantic. "What do you mean?" she asked. "How do I find it?"_

_"Dig deeper,"Hunter urged. "You're almost there!" Immediately he was swallowed up in the darkness and the scenery changed into the beach lit by the light of the full moon. Suddenly, to Colleen's eyes, the entire peaceful silence of the beach was destroyed by the sounds of guns exploding and a huge orange ball glowing in the distance. To her horror she saw Hunter step out of the explosion, but she knew it wasn't the real one. She knew those unfeeling, robot-like eyes by now. This Hunter moved toward her carefully._

_She began to turn and run but she ran into another Hunter, another one with cold, unfeeling eyes. She tried to move, but she discovered to her horror she had run into quicksand! She could not move, no matter how hard she tried, she just kept sinking. She could not move anywhere except downward. The second Hunter removed his face to reveal Groomer, her ebony hair flapping in the wind. She and the phony Hunter descended on Colleen, waving their pistols like glittering batons..._

Colleen sat up in the doghouse, breathing hard. She rested her head on her paws again. 'I have to think this through rationally," she thought. "Find the key, the key must be in my dream. But what is the key? Why are there two Hunters?" Come to think of it, in her dreams there had ALWAYS been two Hunters. "Two Hunters? is that the secret?"

She blinked back tears of frustration. "Why can't I understand?" One puzzle piece was missing. That was Hunter's key. "Where is the key?" She thought. "How do I find it?" Suddenly part of her nightmare came rushing back to her.. Hunter tumbling from the cliff to the rocks below. Before long he would be crushed. Hunter was alive, but he didn't have much time. Colleen's heart quickened. She knew now Hunter would die again if she didn't find him...and this time it would be for real.

Later that night, the bells of Saint Paul's Cathedral were tolling the peaceful late-night chimes.. Colleen carefully stepped out of the shadows, after checking to see if anyone else was round to see her. Carefully she made her way up the stairs. She had gone here every Sunday with the Prime Minister to Church, and before then she had sat outside and listened to the service, but never before had she gone in alone, much less in Cano-Sapien form. But she felt she HAD to. So much had gone on..so much was on her mind, this seemed like she most common place to go, if only to try to get some help and guidence.

Quietly she opened the heavy door and went inside, almost forgetting how the lovely stained glass windows, unbelievable statues, and flickering candlelight always managed to take her breath away. It was so beautiful she stood there spellbound for a second before she went to one of the farthest pews, knelt down, and crossed herself. She looked up to Heaven.

"Dear Father," she began. "I know you've seen the events that have happened these past few days, so you probably know what's going on. Dear Lord, I have to confess to you...I know I must seem crazy to everyone else...but I know in your eyes I'm not. Dear God, I know Hunter's alive...I just KNOW it..I hear his voice, I feel his presence. Father..I don't know what it all means..I don't know if I AM going crazy. We've scattered his ashes, I saw it myself, I did it myself, so why do I feel him, Lord? But, whatever the case, I will leave it in your hands. I am the Leader of the Rovers now, Father, and I'm scared. I don't know if I could be as good a Leader as Huntie was..after all, I don't think I was born to do it like Huntie. I don't have his speed..I don't even have his Leadership Abilities. I've always been the Second, Father, NEVER the actual leader. Everything depends on me now, and I'm afraid. Especially with all of this going on. God, I don't think I'm crazy, I really don't. But I DO think maybe he should have chosen Exile to be Leader, he DOES seem far more strong willed. I don't know if he made his decision too quickly. But it was made, and I pray that I can do it. I'm really scared, Father, and I turn to you for help. Please, Lord, help me and give me the strength I will need as Leader. Help me to be brave so that I my guide the footsteps of my Team. Help me to keep my feelings in check and give me discipline I will need in my martial-arts. Help me to make the right decisions and steer clear of the wrong ones. Please, Father, help me find the Groomer and help me get her for this. I may not be sure of Hunter..but I AM sure she did kill him, because THAT I did see. Please help me get her and Parvo soon. Lord..also..if Hunter is in fact dead...please watch over him up there, take care of him for us. But I do pray that my hunches are right and he is still alive, and if he is, Lord, please give me a sign. Let me know that he is alive and trying to tell me something. I pray for this sign and hope it may come soon. Help me to be strong and please help me with the Missions I must lead. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

She finished the prayer and crossed herself. As she was standing up to go, she became aware of a presence. Her heart beat for joy, because now she knew what it meant. Hunter WAS there, he was all around her. He WAS alive, THIS was what she had prayed for.

"I'm alive!" Hunter's voice came, loud and clear. "You're almost there, dig deeper."

"I'll dig, Huntie," she whispered. "I know now..I WILL find you!" She stared at the alter. "Thank you, Lord," she said. "Thank you so much." Just then, the all-too-familiar light shone on her.

"Colleen, come to headquarters." Master said. Taking a deep, breath, she started on her way, more sure of herself than ever.

Exile sat at the table in Headquarters, his head in his hands. He was listening with glowing alarm as Colleen was pacing around the room. "He's in danger," she muttered, 'I have to go to him."

Exile reached out and grabbed her hand to stop her. "What in the world are you talking about, Colleen?" He asked. "You are scaring me, and you're scaring the team. Come on, sit down and tell us about it."

Colleen shook her head. "I can't," she said. "You didn't believe me about Groomer, and you won't believe me about this, either."

"Comerade, believe us, we'll listen. Just sit down and talk to us."

"You have been acting strangely ever since we came back from the funeral," Blitz said. "Tell us what's going on."

Colleen finally sat down, but they could see her mind was still going a mile a minute, as if she was trying to piece together something. "Exile, Bitz, Shag, I know this is gonna sound crazy, but I could feel Hunter at the Memorial Service."

Blitz sighed. 'I know, Colleen. I felt him, too. You were absolutely right when you said the funeral should be held here. This was the perfect place to say good-bye."

"No, Blitz," Colleen shook her head. "That's not what I meant." Exile sighed. He was beginning to have doubts about Colleen's sanity. Had Hunter's death pushed her over the edge? Was she heading toward some kind of breakdown? He had thought the Rovers had hit rock bottom with Hunter's death. Were they going to lose their new leader before she even had a chance?

"What did you mean then, Comerade?" He asked. "describe how you felt."

"Well...it was like I was having an intuition. Like I felt that night, just before I went into Huntie's room."

"You mean you felt his spirit with you? I can understand that, as close as you were."

"No!" She said, pounding her fist on the table. "I didn't just feel his spirit, I felt HIM!! He was there, next to me. He was calling to me, he's all alone, and he needs our help!" She took a deep breath. "I believe Hunter is still alive."

Exile felt a prickling at the back of his neck. "This is exactly why I should have been the leader," he heared Blitz mumble. Exile responded by kicking him underneath the table.

"Hush up," he whispered to him before turning back to Colleen. "I know how difficult this is for you, Comerade. You haven't slept well in days, you barely eat, and you're not thinking straight. But you don't have to face this alone. We'll all help you."

"I'm not the one who needs help!" Colleen said loudly. "Hunter does. We have to find him!"

Exile grabbed her shoulders and gently shook her. "No, Colleen, you have to come to terms with reality, for all our sakes. Hunter is dead." Colleen raised her hands, and Exile quickly removed his hands from her shoulders. She bowed her head, there was no one who was going to help her. She truly was alone. Slowly she shook her head.

"I don't care what you say, or what anyone says for that matter," she said quietly staring at the table. "I don't understand what's happening, but all I know is that I felt Hunter. Several times these past few days, and I'm gonna find a way to help him. But you're right about one thing, I'm not thinking straight."

"No, you're not," Exile said as Blitz and Shag nodded their heads.

"That's why I'm gonna go to my room and practice my martial-arts for a while," she explained. "Hopefully by doing that it'll relax me enough to put the pieces together to help Hunter. And that's what I'm gonna do. Let me know once the Master gets here."

The hospital lights were blinding Groomer as she made her way across the lab toward the beakers of blood. She knew just which kind to get, which DNA to match and compare too. Once she had all the ingrediants together, she would sneak back to the hideout, make her own Hunter Clone, and let it sniff out Parvo's to destroy it, then he could turn around and immidiately destroy PARVO, too! Then Storm! She had the technology now, she could do it! Once she did, then she could begin her own master plan, and the world would be hers to rule, all HERS!!

Parvo and Storm stood near the entrance to their hideout, waiting for the megalomaniac friends of theirs to arrive in their stretch limos.

"Any minute now, they'll be here," he said. "We have to make sure and run the final systems check on our masterpieces before we can pass them off."

"Will do," Storm answered. "But..uh..what should we do with our problem down in the basement?"

"First things first," Parvo said. "We show off our inventions to our friends and get the money from them, then we go into the Headquarters to get at the Rovers..but this time we do it MY way, then when they're all together, we can kill two birds with one stone..or five birds as the case my be!" he started to laugh, joined by Storm. "After all, we've been instrumenting torture enough, I think. THAT problem should be the easiest one to take care of."

"Then we take care of HER?" Storm asked.

"As soon as we find her, I'd like to get THAT scolding out of the way as soon as possible."

"JUST a scolding?"

"I don't know yet, don't bother me with this now! Go into the Clone Control Room and be ready to summon the Clones when I signal you." Storm nodded and raced inside.


	9. Her First Time

Colleen took a deep breath and made her way down the hall to the Main Room. Master had summoned her from her room, where she was practicing. She was able to put her mind at ease long enough to think. Now she sat down quietly in her seat.

"Gather around, Rovers," Master said. "Before I give you your assignment, I just want to talk to Colleen for a moment."

"Yes, Master?" she said, looking up.

"I'm really sorry to ask you this, Colleen," he began, but we have absolutely no leads at all on Hunter's murder. I was truly hoping...now that you've had a few more days to think about it, if you remember anything different from that night that you could tell us about."

"I'm sorry, Master," she said, shaking her head. "But what happened then is exactly the way I remember it. I know you don't believe me, no one does! But I know I saw a woman climb out of the window, she had long back hair and ice blue eyes," she shivered. "They were Groomer's eyes!"

Blitz stood up. "Master, I don't think upsetting Colleen again is going to do any good. It's plain to see she's on the verge of a breakdown! Now, I suggest that until she's back to her old self again, you should get a temporary leader..like, say me?"

"I HAVE CHOSEN COLLEEN!" Master said in his commanding voice. "Now, you will be a team player and HELP HER OUT!" At that Blitz cowered behind his chair.

"Okay, okay, okay, yeah, you chose Colleen, that's fine, alright."

Master sighed. "But that does bring up another topic I wanted to address, Colleen. The boys have been talking to me..they were saying something about you believing Hunter to still be alive.."

"He IS," Colleen said. 'I know he is! I felt him, I felt him three times, he's calling to me and needs my help."

"But, Colleen," Master said, "You know he's dead, you saw his body yourself, you even scattered his ashes."

"I could feel him, Master, and he was calling to me!"

"Then let me ask you this," Master said, "If you really think Hunter is still alive..who did we scatter in the ocean?"

"I really don't know, Master," Colleen said. "I can't explain that. All I know is that it wasn't him I was holding in the dark." Hunter's image came back to her again, him standing, almost being swallowed by darkness. _Dark? Darkness? Is that the secret?_

_"Dig Deeper!"_ Hunter urged. "_You're almost there!"_

"I really can't explain it, Master," she said. "It wasn't Hunter..it may have been a Clone for all I know." Suddenly Hunter's image came back to her again..but this time he was beaming. Her eyes widened.

_Hunter's clone!_ She thought. _Of course! Why didn't I think of that before?_ Two Hunters were descending on her in her dreams, one disguised as Groomer. Two Hunters! One part of her brain dismissed this as nonsense, the other part knew this was the only thing that enabled Hunter to still be alive. A Clone of Hunter was dead- Groomer had killed the Clone. And Hunter was out there- ALIVE- but in grave danger. "I've told you all I remember, Master," she said.

Master sighed. "I see no point in grilling you any further about it. Now, Rovers, I am prepared to give you your next assignment," he then looked at Colleen. "Colleen, this assignment is your first one as Leader. Are you SURE you're up to it?"

She nodded. "Yes, Master. I'll do it for Hunter. I am fully prepared to give it all my best."

Master nodded. "All right. Now, we have just found out that there has been another break in at a hospital. The person is making off with DNA codes and blood samples."

"Groomer strikes again!" Blitz said. "Come on, let's go down there and bite some tushies!"

"Don't be a weird boy," Exile said.

"I believe so too. Rovers, your mission is to stop Groomer and her Cano-Mutants, from causing more disturbance."

"Yes, Sir!" The Rovers said together, rising from their places at the table.

"Let's hit the road, Rovers!" Colleen said. The others smiled at the all-to-familiar Hunter saying. Giving a large group howl, they all started off for the Vehicle Room.

"Wait, Exile?" Master said.

"Yes, Master?' He asked.

"Please keep an eye on Colleen. I may have acted hasty with my choosing of her as Leader, but I do expect you to take over if it looks like she is unable to carry out this mission."

"Yes, Sir, I will watch over her like Papa Lion," with that, he took off.

As the Cloud Rover began to fly toward its destination, Exile made sure to keep a close eye upon Colleen as she flew with a steely determination in her eyes. He exchanged a worried look with Blitz and Shag. He truly hoped, for all their sakes, that Colleen could hold on, at least until they had stopped Parvo. Once the hospital was spotted, the Cloud Rover made a smooth landing in the back and quietly the Rovers began to creep in.

"I'm having funny feeling of deja-vu," Blitz mumbled.

"You and me both," Exile said as they made their way near the door of the room that held the DNA samples and the blood. Quickly they snuck in to find Groomer and some Cano-Mutants loading several vats with blood and DNA.

"Ok, Exile, do your stuff," Colleen said. Exile nodded and stepped out in front. He stared at some of the Mutants as freeze beams emerged from his eyes and hit their target. They quickly froze in their tracks.

"What the..." Groomer cried, turning around.

"NOW!!" Colleen yelled as the Rovers surrounded them. Blitz quickly found himself surrounded.

"Let the biting begin!" He cried as he began to run after them.

"JACKIIIE CHAN! JEEEET LI!! SAMMMO HUNG!!" Colleen cried, executing some very impressive karate moves upon them, but THIS time she tried to watch out more carefully. Her eye was especially on Groomer, who was once more trying to escape. She raced after her, wishing she had Hunter's speed. "THIS ONE'S FOR MY LUV!!!" She yelled as she threw a massive kick toward Groomer, knocking her into a vile of beakers.

She gasped as she quickly remembered only a few short weeks ago, when this same thing had happened to her...and Groomer had collected some of her blood. Her eyes grew wide, it all made perfect sense now. She had gathered blood...to take to Parvo...to make clones! _NOT THIS TIME!_ she thought as she moved closer to Groomer..but unfortunately, Groomer didn't cut herself. Instead, she grabbed the containers she held and made her way out the door. Before Colleen could follow, Exile grabbed her shoulder.

"Comrade, come see!" He cried. "Look, we have all Mutants accounted!" Colleen looked around and saw he was right, they were either frozen or completely knocked out. Her heart grew with pride. "He would be very proud of you, Comrade Colleen," Exile said.

Colleen smiled. "To the Power of the Pack!" She cried. The group responded with a howl. She then looked out the window as Groomer began to slip away..almost the same way she had slipped away that night. "NOT AGAIN!" Colleen cried. "NOT THIS TIME!" She turned. 'To the Cloud Rover, now! Groomer won't get away again!"

Immidiately they piled into the Cloud Rover, carrying the Mutants to transdogmify back once they got back to Headquarters, and followed the Groomer's hovercraft, staying a good distance away so as not to be spotted, but keeping close enough to see her. A short while later they spotted the vehicle entering a dark and creapy place that looked like it was cut out of a mountain. Slowly they landed it near the back.

Colleen thought quickly. _How are we gonna get in?_ She thought and thought, but nothing came. She hung her head, who was she kidding? She couldn't do this, she wasn't born for it like Hunter was. Hunter would have thought of something lickety-split. Exile noticed her look and patted her shoulder.

"It is alright, take your time," he said. 'We know this is first time you have this responsibility." Colleen gave a small smile of thanks and thought, _What would Hunter do?_, then it came to her, _He'd look around, he'd try to see if there was some way in!_ She slowly got out of the Cloud Rover, beckoning the others to follow.

Slowly they made their way around to the front of the hideout, to be greeted by Cano-Mutant sentries. This reminded her of another instance when something like this was spotted, the time when they had first encountered Storm. Suddenly her eyes widened. "THAT'S IT!" She huddled around the other Rovers. 'Ok, I'll keep the Guards busy while all of you sneak in."

"But, how, Colleen? You do not have super speed like Hunter when he did this," Blitz said. He winced when Exile poked him.

"I know..but I have other ways, just be prepared." They nodded. Quickly, Colleen snuck near the Guards. She picked up a coconut that had fallen near, took careful aim, and threw it at them. It landed on the head of the first guard. Colleen jumped out of her hiding place, waved innocently, and ran off. She left no trace of fire, but she COULD run fast. The guards took off after her while the others ran into the door.

Colleen raced around until she came to a tree and climbed up it's branches as nimbly as a squirrel. The guards stood at the foot of it barking. "OSCAR DE LA HOYA!! ANN LANDERS!" She cried, kicking them as she jumped from the tree, knocking them cold. She raced into the door where the others were waiting.

"Excellent work!" Blitz cried.

"Good going, you learn good!" Exile cried.

"Thanks. Now, let's get moving, she couldn't have gotten very far."

Parvo cursed out loud at what he saw through his security cameras, Groomer at one end of the hideout, the Rovers coming in through the other.

"Do we get em now?" Storm asked.

"No," he said quietly. 'Just let them come. Our friends are now gathered downstairs anyway. By the time the Rovers will have found their way down there our friends will have already seen our Clones and will have paid the money. Then we can REALLY give them a demonstration."

"What about the 'problem' in the basement?"

"Will worry about THAT once the rest of the Rovers are done for."

"And HER?" he asked, pointing to Groomer.

"Leave her to ME."


	10. Colleen Vs Colleen

The dark hallways of the hideout were quiet. Groomer had gotten all she needed, had been down to the Cloning Machine, and had made herself her own Hunter Clone. She would trick Parvo by attacking him with a copy of his own Hunter Clone! She would destroy his Clone with her own, then destroy HIM! She could feel him now, in this hideout, ready to pounce upon her, ready to attack her and drain the life from her body.

But Groomer was onto him now. She was almost ready.

She glided down the corridors, as slippery as a snake. She held the computer that would summon her Hunter Clone, which she had hidden in a closet. She looked all around. Suddenly she heard it, a faint banging sound and whirled around, was that a movement, near the far door? "Parvo?" She called out, 'I don't want to play anymore. If you're there, come out where I can see you! Let's settle this once and for all!"

The banging grew louder. She held her hands over her ears. "Stop it!" She cried. "Stop making that noise!" She began to run, but the noise was coming from in front of her now. She ran back in the other direction, but she knew it was useless, she couldn't run away from Parvo, he was everywhere, she couldn't escape him, she didn't have a chance.

Suddenly, she realized the sound was getting louder. She froze, listening. She heard a metallic banging, as if her own body was being slammed against the wall. But this noise wasn't an echo, it was real, and it was somewhere nearby. She heard a faint rustle and followed it until she came upon the door to the furnace room. The noise had come from there, she was sure of it. This was where Parvo had hidden his clone, in the most unlikely place, just the place to rush out and get her.

She took a deep breath and touched her computer, now she was ready. She twisted the knob and cursed at the fact that it was locked! But she wouldn't be defeated that easily. She would find something to pick the lock..then she would be ready. A locked door couldn't stop her, nothing could stop her! She backed up into the shadows as she heard it, Storm's annoying accent.

"ALL CLONES PLEASE REPORT TO THE MAIN ROOM FOR FINAL SYSTEM'S CHECK. ALL CLONES PLEASE REPORT TO THE MAIN ROOM FOR FINAL SYATEMMS CHECK!!"

The dark, creepy hallway echoed with the footsteps of the Rovers. They quickly made their way down the narrow corredor until it split up into two pathways. "Which way now?" Blitz asked, already shaking in his boots.

"I don't know," Colleen replied, wishing she possessed Hunter's keen sense of smell. "Let's spilt up. Exile and Blitz, take the left. Shag, Muzzle, you're with me."

Exile heard this with a bit of dread. After all, he had promised Master he'd watch over Colleen and take over if needed. 'Uh..Colleen..maybe I should come with you. Blitz and Shag can handle the other way."

"I want you to think about that very carefully, Exile," Colleen said. "You REALLY think it's wise to leave them both alone?"

Exile glanced at both Shag and Blitz who were shaking their boots off. He sighed. "Yeah, I should go with Blitz." Colleen nodded and turned away. _Sorry, Master,_ Exile thought.

Colleen, Muzzle, and Shag went into the right tunnel and quickly made their way into the shadowy hallway. Shag immidiately began to wimper. Colleen grabbed his shoulder. 'I KNOW you're scared, Shag, but you MUST be calm." He nodded. They made their way down the hallway quietly, trying to watch in all directions at once. Suddenly Muzzle started to growl, causing Colleen and Shag to turn around. A whole bunch of Cano-Mutants were charging right at them, howling away.

"Shag, get your launcher. Your LAUNCHER," she said slowly, to make sure he got it right. He pulled it out, as usual facing the wrong way. 'Turn it around," Colleen cried. Quickly he turned his whole body around- which was good enough to fire right into the middle of the group, releasing gas tennis balls which quickly knocked out a good deal of the Mutants. Several, though, weren't affected and began to come after them, causing Shag to duck and cover his eyes.

"JENNIFER LOPEZ! MADONNA!" Colleen yelled, quickly delivering kick after punch, knocking down the rest. "Come on, Shag!" she said. Shag jumped up, pushing Muzzle. They went along further down the hall, only to be confronted by hundreds more Cano-Mutants. Shag looked at Colleen, she nodded. "LET'S MUZZLE THEM!" she cried, removing the restraints. Immidiately Muzzle made short work of the Mutants. Colleen looked at the mess. "Blimey!" she said to herself. As Shag was putting the restraints back on Muzzle, Colleen took out her headphones. "Exile, Blitz, come in. Do you read me?"

"Yeah we doski!" Exile said. "Where are you?"

"Hard to say. Looks like some dark tunnels to me. Have you found anything suspicious?"

"Yeah, we have! We're in some sort of control room, but for what, we don't know."

"Exile! Come see," Blitz said, pointing. Exile saw a bunch of monitors set up in different rooms.

"Bulshoi!" Exile cried. He looked at the monitors. "I see you, Comerades! He has got monitors all set up!"

"Can you see Groomer?"

"Not yet. I don't think these monitors cover EVERY room. But I DO see Parvo, he's talking to a bunch of men in a conference room, but I can't tell what about."

"Keep an eye on him, and look out for Groomer, too. We'll keep looking down here." They continued to travel down the hallway when they stopped in their tracks as a familiar somewhat country accent came over some loudspeakers on the celing.

"ALL CLONES PLEASE REPORT TO THE MAIN ROOM FOR A FINAL SYSTEMS CHECK! ALL CLONES PLEASE REPORT TO THE MAIN ROOM FOR A FINAL SYSTEMS CHECK!"

"Storm!" Colleen said to herself, recognizing the voice. At the same time she heard a loud, tramping sound echo through the empty hallway, as if an entire army was heading her way.

"I am not seeing this,' Exile said to himself as his eyes were glued to one of the monitors. "Uh, Comrade Colleen, you and Shag might want to look out!"

Colleen and Shag backed up against the wall as the rumbling sound got nearer and nearer. To their unbelieving eyes thousands and thousands of people came marching down the hall. Some of the people were strangely familiar to them. Shag whined when he saw his own master there, but he didn't even turn around. Colleen even caught a glimpse of the Prime Minister and his wife in the group, but how could they even be there, after having talked to her in England only about two hours ago? Suspicious, Colleen began to quietly follow them and beckoned to Shag to join her.

Storm's voice once again rose over the speaker. "ALL CLONES PLEASE REPORT TO THE MAIN ROOM FOR FINAL SYSTEMS CHECK! ALL CLONES PLEASE REPORT TO THE MAIN ROOM FOR FINAL SYSTEMS CHECK!"

"Clones?" the words echoed in Colleen's mind. "CLONES!" She allowed herself to smile, her hunch was right! Parvo WAS making clones! She pulled Shag behind a post as they watched the Clones march through the hall. "Look, mate, you wait right here, I'll follow those clones. Exile, Blitz," she said over her headphones, "Meet Shag down here. I'm gonna go investigate. I'll call ya when I need backup."

"Okie Dokie, but be careful," Exile warned.

Colleen nodded and made her way down the hallway. She stopped and crutched behind a post as the big, full hallway gradually became more and more narrow and the clones began to march one by one down it and into a large room. They formed one big line marching like a group of ants.

Thinking quickly, Colleen went to the back of the line and marched with them, pretending to be a clone as well. They all came to a huge room that was completely empty except for a huge window almost at the top of the celing that had Storm's face peering out of it.

"Ten hut!" he cried, causing the clones, and Colleen to halt. "About face!" he ordered, making the clones, and Colleen, turn around. The door to one side opened and Parvo came marching out, pleased. " Attention! So, general," Storm said. "How are our friends?"

"Comfortable," he said wickedly. "But still a bit doubtful."

"Well, they'll change their minds once they see what we got cooked up right here."

"Yes," he agreed, slowly going to each one, staring them in the face, looking them over carefully. "Yes indeed, and once we finish looking them over, I'm sure there's no doubt they will..." Just then Parvo's voice faded away as he came to a stop in front of Colleen. He stared at her with at first surprise, then curiosity, then a bit of anger.

He looked into her face, then touched her hair a bit. She had to fight the urge to bat his filthy hand away. Parvo glared at Storm. "Storm? About the English Collie?"

"Yeah, General?"

"Why are there two?"

"What do you mean, General?"

"I already told you I made one. So, why did you make another?"

"I didn't make another, General! The one you made is the only one!"

"I don't think this is the one I made!"

Storm grabbed a microphone. "Clone 3-1512125513, step forward!" Immidiately there was a rustle in the crowd, and out stepped a being that greatly resembled Colleen in every shape and form. It turned to face her and Colleen gasped, she was staring into her own face! Parvo quickly grabbed the real Colleen and pulled her out to face the Clone.

"Why are there two?" He asked again.

Storm looked at both of them carefully. 'Oh, shiiiiiiiiiitaki mushrooms. General, I think it's...BECAUSE THAT ONE'S THE REAL ONE!!" Colleen immidiately shook off Parvo's hands.

"Good guess!" Colleen cried angrily. 'All right, Parvo, the game's over."

"I think not," Parvo said, trading a look with Storm. Storm spoke into his mike again.

"Clone 3-1512125513, sick her! All others, RETREAT!"

Quickly, the other Clones, Storm, and Parvo disappeared into the next room. Colleen tried to follow them, but she was blocked...by herself.

"Going somewhere?" The Clone spoke..in Colleen's voice. This was enough to shock her for a second before she regained control and went into a fighting stance.

Colleen gasped as she stared into light blue eyes- her own eyes! But something was wrong-something was different. THESE eyes were like hers from the OUTSIDE, but on the INSIDE it was completely different. They were cold, distant, unfeeling, emotionless. The very same kind of eyes Hunter had always had in her dreams! As she looked, the eyes of her Clone began to glow- an eery, creepy. yellowish glow. Slowly she approached Colleen. Colleen backed up and assumed a fighting position, the Clone did the same.


	11. Battle Royal

Colleen has to do battle with the most dangerous enemy she's ever faced- herself! Who will win this battle royal?

Giving a huge shout of "AKITA!!" Colleen jumped and lurched herself at her clone. Quickly the clone blocked her kick, sending Colleen to the ground on her back. Getting up, she then tried a full roundhouse kick, which the clone easily ducked. Giving a wicked grin the clone threw several punches at Colleen so fast she couldn't duck. She was thrown against the wall with the wind knocked out of her. She became aware of her nose running and wiped it with the back of her hand. She then stared at the huge smear of blood that was there. Her nose wasn't running- it was bleeding!

For a moment her horrid memory of the other time blood was on her hand came back and she felt nausiated and dizzy. Leaning against the wall, she cleared her head and caught her breath. She opened her eyes just in time to see the clone walking nanchalantly toward her.

Taking a deep breath, Colleen gave a large yell and tried and overhead kick, but the clone raised her hand and quickly blocked it easily, sending Colleen sprawling to the ground. Colleen then began to throw punch after punch easily blocked by the Clone. The clone then returned the favor by giving Colleen several roundhouse kicks, which Colleen blocked easily. She raced quickly toward the back of the clone and tried to execute a full fledged roundhouse, but the clone whirled around as if she could sense what Colleen was doing, grabbed her leg and threw her to the ground, causing her to quietly moan in pain as the clone approached her.

"Don't forget," the clone said in a perfect copy of Colleen's Cockney accent, "I'm you. You're me. I've got every single kick, punch, and block you got. By the way, thank you for that blood, it works wonders, believe me. You have no idea how helpfull it was!" The Clone then prepared to throw a humungous full fleged kick, but Colleen rolled away just in time. She scrambled to her feet and tried to attack from behind, but the Clone had her sense of timing as well as her agility and martial-arts and was able to skirt out of the way, causing Colleen to ram into the wall.

She weakly slid to the ground and lowered her head, seemingly admitting defeat as the clone came nearer to her and circled around her threateningly. "Poor little Colleen,' she said mockingly. "Look at you, ready to accept defeat already? Why, as far as I'm concerned, the bloomin' party didn't begin yet! What kind of a leader are you? So weak, TOO weak. No one here to save you now! you're on your own! LOOK at you! You're not a Leader...you're a LAUGH! What would Hunter think of you now? What WOULD he think? You're a disappointment to him, you're a disappointment to the whole team! Poor innocent little Colleen...Colleen the WEAKLING!"

"NO! Don't listen to her, Comerade!" Exile cried out from the doorway. After he and Blitz had met up with Shag and Muzzle, Shag had shown them where Colleen had gone and they just now had made their way to the room, just in time to hear the taunting of the Clone. "You're strong, Colleen! You're STRONG! You found a way into the hideout by remembering what Hunter did, you were able to lead us in defeating Groomer at the hospital and all her Cano-Mutants!"

'Ya, hunter would be proud of you!" Blitz joined in. "I know Hunter would be. You're a wonderful leader, you're a better leader than I could have ever been! You're smart enough to let Hunter guide you!"

"You let his spirit guide you," Exile said. 'You're great leader, you're tough, you're strong!!" Shag barked out encouragement too. "Don't listen , you're strong!"

"Puny...Little...Colleen," the clone said, lifting Colleen up by her collar. "Yeah, rely on Hunter…only he isn't here anymore..and in a few minutes, you won't be either, soon as you're out of the way, your life is all mine"

But the words of her teammates and the mere mention of Hunter seemed to fill Colleen with encouragement. She narrowed her eyes and growled slightly. "NO!!" She yelled, clasping her hand over the clone to try to make her gag. Dead or alive, she would NOT let Hunter down! She would not let her team down! They were counting on her…the Master was counting on her…HUNTER was counting on her! Suddenly she had an idea. If this Clone really WAS her mirror image..then she would probably hate to get dirty as much as Colleen did. Quickly she wiped her nose with the back of her hand and smeared the blood across the face of the clone.

"Eww, gross," the clone cried, releasing Colleen to wipe her face. Colleen then delivered a huge roundhouse kick to the clone, knocking her to the wall. She then used her foot to sweep across the floor, sweeping the feet of the clone out from under her. Colleen then delivered another roundhouse, and with a cry of "LIZ TAYLOR!" delivered ANOTHER roundhouse! She knocked the Clone against the wall and landed right on top of it.

"I hate to do this to such an honest face," she began, just before she slammed the clone's face onto the floor and deactivated it. The boys hesitantly clapped.

"What if that's not the real one?" Blitz whispered to Exile.

Colleen took a deep breath. "What took you so long, Fluffy?"

Blitz looked at Exile. "That's the real Colleen," they both said before Exile turned to her.

"Great job, Comerade," he praised.

Colleen smiled, but before she could respond, she became aware of something else, some other presence. her heart leaped for joy. It was Hunter! He was there, right in the building. She felt something like an invisible magnet begin to pull her forward. _Great job, Colleen, I knew you could do it! I know you can find me, too! You can, you're almost there!_ Colleen ran off in the direction the presence was coming from- the direction she knew would lead her to her love.

"Colleen, where are you going? Colleen!"

"What is she doing? She's not supposed to leave us! Colleen!" But Colleen didn't answer, she ran off toward another dark hallway.

The corridor outside Groomer''s room was lit only by the dim, yellowish light that was eminating from the hallway. She had retreated to her room, out of sight, until all the Clones had passed, and now she crept out to finish her work. She went by feel, rather than by sight, as she slipped a chisel into the crack between the furnace room door and the jamb. She moved the chisel up and down, after a minute she was rewarded with a click. The door opened and she looked down a steep flight of stairs into darkness. Now. Now the time had come.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her mini-computer. Pushing the right buttons, she summoned her clone, who promptly came near her. She looked into darkness again. Hunter's life had poured into her soul like blood, darkness couldn't hurt her, nothing could hurt her. Only Parvo could. But Groomer wouldn't let that stop her, she had to confront him. She had to confront the Clone waiting in the darkness for her. Only one of the two clones would emerge from the furnace room alive. Only one would triumph and earn the honor to help in the taking over of the world.

Groomer listened to the gloom, the voices were silent. Somewhere below, water dripped beating a low, steady rythem, like a death toll. In a far corner, someone was breathing softly. It was the Hunter Clone made by Parvo, she knew. He might be pretending to sleep, but Parvo never slept, Parvo was always ready. But Groomer was ready too now. She turned to the Clone next to her. "Listen now to me," she began. "There is an unwanted presence down in the furnace room, a clone of yourself. Find it, and destroy it. Do whatever means necessary, just kill it and come up when you do. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good, go now," Groomer then watched and smiled to herself as the Clone began to go slowly down the stairs. She squared her shoulders and followed it into the void.

"I am not afraid of the dark," Colleen kept whispering to herself. "I am NOT afraid of the dark!" She followed her instincts strongly. Here was where she had felt Hunter's presence the strongest, HERE was where he HAD to be! She traveled along the hallway. She could feel Hunter, and she could feel his fear intensifying. He was in the dark, but he wasn't alone. She heard a sound behind her, and whirled around, grabbing a pistol from her pocket and thrusting it out in front of her. But there was nothing there. Then she heared it again, a sharp banging noise, a noise that seemed to come directly in front of her. Hunter's presence grew stronger, overwhelmed her. He was directly in front of her. She broke into a high-speed run.

Groomer watched, holding the silencer like a challenge. She could see Parvo's perfect Hunter Clone alone in the darkness. waiting to strike. But Groomer was strong now, she would pounce first. The room was black, black with the darkness and with a horrid smell that enveloped her. A smell of filth and death, almost the kind of smell a cematery would have.

"No," she whispered silently. This was no cemetary. The faint shadows and metallic glimmers were not tombstones, just furnaces and hot-water heaters. But above their roar Groomer heard the soft breathing, growing faster. Suddenly the dark shape shifted position ahead of her. Parvo! He was controlling his Clone. "NOW!" Groomer yelled. Her Clone rushed at him. Just then she heard footsteps coming her way. Cursing, she rushed upstairs.

Groomer's Clone rushed at Parvo's with Hunter's super-speed, brandishing a knife Groomer had given him. A hand tightened on his arm, and Groomer's clone slashed downward, the blade wisping harmlessly through something soft like fabric. The hand still grabbed the arm of Groomer's Clone and he couldn't manuver the knife. He lashed out with his foot instead, kicking at what he hoped were his enimy's legs. Parvo's Clone clamped short a scream, then twisted the arm of Groomer's Clone backward, causing extreme pain. The knife fell clattering to the floor. Groomer's Clone threw himself at it's flash, but, still wrenching his arm cruelly, Parvo's Clone followed. The knife blade flashed again- this time in the hand of Parvo's Clone!

Colleen froze. From somewhere nearby came thumps and crashes- the sounds of a struggle. She turned from side to side, trying to locate its source, but the noise was all around her. She then realized something else was all around her, Hunter was there, and Hunter was in trouble. She continued where she was going, hoping nothing would stand in her way. She emerged around a corner and gasped. Across the hall, the door to the furnace room was ajar. The clamor was coming from below. "GROOMER!" She yelled, racing toward it. Suddenly a flash of red and black blocked her.

"You rang?" Groomer said evilly, brandishing a gun.

"You.." Colleen said angrily. "You horrid person, you..you murderous witch!"

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Groomer said happily.

"You almost killed the dog I love!" Colleen said.

"What do ya mean 'almost'?" She said quickly. "He's gone, and a fine job I think I did too. You ought to congradulate me, after all, didn't I give ya a short-term promotion?"

"You..Parvo..not too satisfied with taking over the world, are you? Now you're resorting to CLONES?"

"Well, congradulations, you figured out our secret. Too bad you're not gonna be around long enough to share it with the world. And don't worry," She said, aiming the gun toward her. "I know ya loved him. Well, you're gonna follow him real soon. "

"HIYA! DONNA KARAN!" Colleen cried. executing some massive kicks, which Groomer managed to avoid. Rolling over to face Colleen's back, she aimed the gun again.

"Follow the leader!" She taunted, cocking the gun. But Colleen whirled around and kicked the gun right out of her hands. Quickly she delivered a massive kick to Groomer's head, knocking her out cold. Colleen grabbed the mini-computer out of Groomer's hand.

"So, THAT'S her little game," she said to herself. "Exile, come in," she said on her headphones.

"Comerade, where are you? Why did you up and disappear?"

"That's not important right now. I got something else I need you to do. Go back to the control room and find the switch to the Clones."

"Do you want us to deactivate them?"

"Not as of yet," Colleen said smiling. "First let's give Parvo a lesson. Reprogram them to attack PARVO! Create some chaos."

"Ah, I get it, okie-dokie!"


	12. The End

Hunter leaped clear as the knife came toward him. he couldn't see who this was attacking him, but he had a pretty good idea who sent it- Parvo! Who else but Parvo would be trying to kill him? Somehow he had gained access to the Headquarters, had had a Clone of Hunter built to kidnap him, set up a speaker system to torture Hunter with sounds of his own funeral, and came back to finish the job. it had to be, Parvo was the only one who knew where Hunter was.

Colleen looked up as the sounds of the struggle got louder and louder, and come right from the open door. Knowing light was more important than anything else at this point, she switched on the light, grabbed her pistol, and proceeded to run down the stairs.

As if he held a baseball bat, Hunter swung his arms at the place where he guessed the stomach would be. The ropes around his wrists constricted painfully, but he hardly noticed, he found his target. Hunter's wrists were still tied together. One of his legs was also tied to a leash-like rope with just enough cord to drag him to a foul-smelling toilet a few yards away. But this Parvo Clone had miscalculated the first knife thrust. Instead of stabbing Hunter, he'd sliced through the leash!

Now Hunter dived and rolled on the cement floor. He only had rusty tasting water since he'd been there, from the steady dripping of a leaky water pipe into a metal pail, he was weak from hunger, the Clone was strong and quick. He felt his shoulders hit the floor as the Clone landed on top of him.

"Now it's time to die,' it whispered, it's face close to Hunter's, but invisible in the gloom. Was THIS how it was going to end? Would Parvo win? Would he never see the team again? Would he never see Colleen again?

"NO!!" he screamed, leaning with all his might and forcing the Clone off him. The knife clattered to the ground and they both went after it, when a blinding light illuminated the room, temporarily blinding both of them. Clattering footsteps were heard on the stairs and a womanly figure became silluetted in the door. "Colleen!" They both cried. Colleen held the gun on them, her eyes wide with panic, shifting it back and forth.

_She doesn't know which is which!_ Hunter thought in a panic. He wanted to cry out to her, but his Clone was eyeing the knife, any minute he could go after it. Slowly Colleen's hand touched the trigger.

Colleen hoped no one could see how her hands were trembling as she held the gun, first on one dog, then the other. One was Hunter, the other an imposter. One was the dog she loved, the other wanted both of them dead. One was wearing the silver uniform, the other the brown pants and green shirt. But she couldn't remember what Hunter SHOULD be wearing.

She shifted the gun, she couldn't think. She couldn't imagine shooting anyone at all, much less someone whose face looked exactly like the dog she loved. She heard footsteps in the distance and knew she couldn't hesitate one minute longer. Looking carefully at both dogs on the floor she made her decision and to Hunter's great relief she pointed the gun at his attacker.

Groomer groaned as she slowly came around. She looked around and realized Colleen had disappeared. She felt around and found her computer was gone. "Damn her, damn her!' She cried out, running down the furnace door.

'STAY AWAY FROM THAT KNIFE!!" Colleen cried out. Hunter quickly grabbed the knife and sliced his way out of the bands that held him.

"You don't know how glad I am to see you, Colleen," he said as he began to tie up the clone.

"Not half as glad as I am to see you, Huntie," she said, taking her eyes off the clone for only a minute to glance at Hunter.

"How did you know I was down here?" he asked her. "Did you know this was one of Parvo's creations?"

"You're not made by Parvo?" Groomer asked as she made her way down the stairs.

Hunter glared at her. 'Good try, but you can't trick my girlfriend. We know THIS was," he turned to Colleen. "This was Parvo's alright. Who else but Parvo would kidnap me and pull me down here with a Clone of me, speed and all? It's not as if there are hundreds of dogs in the world who look just like me."

"Not hundreds," Colleen said. 'But two if them did, now there's only one." She looked at Groomer. "Was this one of Parvo's, too?"

"No, it's mine," Groomer said. her eyes grew wide as a thought became clear to her. "Oh my.." she said like a lost child.

"That's right," Colleen said, reading her thoughts. 'The one you killed was Parvo's Clone. Which means it was Parvo's Clone who kidnapped Hunter and brought him here."

"I destroyed my own general's invention.." Groomer said. "I destroyed it.."

Hunter looked at Groomer, thinking how easily HE could have been the one she shot to death that night. The he looked at Colleen. 'Oh, Colleen, I'm sorry you guys had to go through all this. I'm so sorry."

Colleen looked at him, and smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever. 'I hope I never have a week like that again," she said quietly. "And the boys are sure gonna be happy to see you!"

"One question, though," he said. 'When the Clone and I were down there fighting for the knife, how did you know who to point the gun at?"

Colleen smiled. "What do you mean?" She asked. "I love you. How could I NOT tell?"

"But he looks just like me," he explained. "How can you be sure you weren't pointing a loaded gun at ME?"

She smiled again. 'Well, besides my intuition, I did have one teeny-tiny hint." She then pointed to his collar. "You're wearing your ring!" Just then she heard a familiar noise.

"Comerade, it is done!" Exile cried as he came down the stairs with Shag and Blitz. "The Clones are creating havoc, tossing them around, causing..uh,,huh.." he slowly took in the scene in front of him.

"HUH?" Blitz cried. "But..how...but..you.."he stared at Hunter for a bit, then fell in a dead faint.

"Uh...why am I standing here feeling like my IQ has more zeros in it then the temperature of Siberian winter?" Exile mumbled and Shag screamed.

"Hey, Shag, wait, Shagster..I'm not a ghost!" Hunter cried, running over to him and grabbing his arm. "Look..can a ghost touch you?"

Shag stared for a bit, then realizing the truth took Hunter in his arms in a huge bear hug.

A little bit later, Hunter and Colleen emerged from the basement with Exile, Blitz, and Shag close behind, their arms round each other's waists as they moved together as one. Colleen gladly supported Hunter, who seemed weak from hunger and stress, but otherwise uninjured. She turned to Exile and gave what she knew full well would be her last command as Leader.

"Exile..now," was all she said. Exile knew what she meant and pulled out a self-destruct compact. After making sure they were all out, he pressed the button as the entire structure exploded. They were able to see the many business people run out of the building as well as Parvo, Groomer, and Storm, who all piled into a plane and took off. They wanted to follow, but Exile glanced at Hunter and knew the important thing was to get him home.

"Never mind them for now, Comerades," Exile said happily. Let's go back to the NEW headquarters Master saved for us. Hunter will like it, I'm sure. I'll take Hunter to the back where he can rest." Colleen looked at Hunter as an unspoken agreement passed between them.

"No, thanks, Exile," Colleen answered for both of them. "You fly the Rover, I'll take Hunter to the back. We have a lot of lost time to make up for."

"I am NOT a happy person," Parvo said, finally speaking after hours of the silent treatment. "All my hard work…all my business...gone...all because YOU didn't want to listen to orders."

'Yes, general," Groomer said quietly. "Please forgive me, general. It won't happen again."

"I don't know if I should believe you," Parvo said.

"Please do..I'll do anything."

"Clean up after my Cano-Mutants for now. Then we'll talk," Parvo said, gesturing to the few monsters that were able to make it out.

"Yes, general," Groomer said. She knew lots more punishment was to come for her, but she would handle this one for now.

"It''s the darndest thing," Master said when they were all back at headquarters. 'I really have to apologize, Colleen. I thought you were losing your mind when you said you saw Groomer climb out the window."

"And I owe you one," Colleen said. "I owe all of you one. I know I shouldn't have just taken off and left you like that..but I knew no one would believe me when I said Hunter was here and alive."

"I sure didn't believe you," Exile said. 'I guess I should take this psychic connection stuff more seriously when it comes to you two!"

Shag glanced at Hunter, ravenously hungry, Shag could tell. Reaching into his fur, he pulled out turkey, sandwiches, even a whole ham. He set it down in front of Hunter, who smiled and began to eat and eat. Colleen watched and smiled, but felt hungry herself. When was the last time SHE had eaten? She couldn't even remember. As if reading her mind, Hunter motioned for Colleen to join him.

"Well, I can assure you it won't happen again," Master said. "Now that we've got this new Headquarters down here, I've made CERTAIN no one can discover it, no one will ever know where this is." Hunter nodded, impressed. Master thought of everything! Colleen smiled at him. She carefully and gladly slipped off the leadership collar she had worn and put it back over Hunter's neck, where it rightly belonged.

Hunter smiled and embraced her warmly, it was so wonderful to run his fingers through this hair once again, to lick her tender cheek and feel her body once again pressed to his. For the next few minutes, he forgot anyone else was in the room.

Hunter stood up on a chair a few days later and tapped a glass for attention. "Alright, alright," he said. "Everyone has had their chance to say something, so I guess it's my turn now."

"Speech, speech!" Blitz cried. Colleen groaned and pushed him in the ocean. They were all gathered at the beach where the old headquarters was, and not just the Rovers, but Starbright, Luka, his mother, Oso, Sport, the Space Rovers, and all the people who were at the funeral. When the Master returned him to Bush and Laura later on that afternoon, explaining that the dog found wasn't Hunter at all, just a look alike while the real Hunter was found safe and sound. The entire family was so glad to see him, they couldn't stop playing with him and petting him.

"First of all, " Hunter said, waving his glass. "I want to thank all the Rovers. This is the best 'Welcome Back From the Dead' party anyone ever had!"

Exile smiled. "Now that you're back from the dead Comerade, we kind of want to keep you for a while. I think I speak for all of us when I say I'd feel a lot better if you got down off that chair."

Hunter carefully stepped down from the chair and went to his mother, hugging her gentily. Starbright smiled. "I don't know if you all realize this," he said, "But I could hear every word of my funeral when I was down in the furnace room."

"You're not gonna get a big head are you?" Blitz said. "We all like you the way you are right now."

Hunter rolled his eyes. 'I'll remember that,' he said, "Especially when it's coming from such an expert on the topic!" Everyone laughed. But Blitz just couldn't stay angry, not that night. Blitz grinned at him, Hunter smiled back. It was great to be back from the dead and know how much his friends missed him. But he also knew there was one person who deserved an extra thank you- the one responsible for saving his life.

"I want you all to know how much I love each and everyone of you guys! Yeah, even you, Blitz!" They all laughed. "But there's one person here who deserves special recognition," he moved nearer to Colleen, who smiled and kissed his cheek. "After more than three days in that basement, I was starting to freak out. I made it through the first few days by thinking of all of you, but by the third I didn't know if I could take any more. Then I heard the most beautiful poem in the world. I repeated these lovely words to myself all day, 'Soul-Mate, lover, truest friend'. For the rest of the day I kept repeating those words to myself. I want Colleen, and everyone, to know I feel exactly the same way about her. And if anything WERE to happen, I'm comforted to know you're all in good hands. She did a wonderful job as Leader, and I'm proud of her. Thank you for my life back Colleen. I'll always, always love you."

Colleen smiled and embraced Hunter as everyone applauded. "Welcome back, Huntie," she whispered. Tenderly Hunter took her hand and lead her far away from everyone, where he kissed her tenderly as the moon shone down.

The Master watched them from his monitor in the New Headquarters. He smiled. "Welcome Back, Hunter. Welcome Back, Rovers. You're all good, good dogs."

THE END


End file.
